EL SECRETO DEL VALLE DE GODRIC
by Alda
Summary: holaa! chap 18: el festival de navidad se acerca cada vez mass! harry debe encontrar a hermione para darle el regalooo! muchas aventuras, amores complikados y personajes nuevos!
1. Default Chapter

holasssss a todos! soy nueva en esto de redactar ff, pero estoy haciendo mi exfuerzito :) dejenme reviews para saber que piensan de este fic, criticas constructivas, comentarios y too lo que me kieran decir sera bien aceptado, si quieren visiten mi otro fic, se titula: MERODEADORES, EL COMIENZO DE LA HISTORIA

un beso, cuidense!

ALDA

* * *

_Cap 1: Buenas Noticias_

* * *

Se oyeron unos golpes a la puerta y Albus Dumbledore levantó la mirada. Era demasiado tarde para que alguien tocase a la puerta, pero aún así el sabio director de Hogwarts se incorporó suavemente de su escritorio y cruzó el salón, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Para cuando la abrió, tenía delante de él a una lechuza púrpura que sostenía entre sus garras 5 pergaminos muy viejos y raídos, 4 de los cuales eran ocres. Dumbledore tomó entre sus manos el pergamino diferente y el más corto de todos, se acomodó sus gafas de media luna, y leyó cuidadosamente el mensaje. Después de volverlo a doblar, se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica y llevó a la lechuzita en sus manos, con los pergaminos todavía atados. En vez de retirar los pergaminos de la lechuza, el director ató uno más a sus garritas. Entonces le susurró:

- Vuelve al valle por el camino de los alpes y entrega estos pergaminos sólo en manos de James Potter, ¿me entendiste?

La lechuzita ululo muy alegremente y salió a través de la ventana más alta del salón. Albus Dumbledore se quitó las gafas y se restregó los ojos. Después se dirigió a un armario muy alto y hecho de madera de sauce que tenía en una de las esquinas del salón. De allí extrajo una vasija plateada que tenía escrito runas antiguas en los bordes. Dumbledore se llevó la varita al final de su frente, justo donde comenzaban las raíces de su cabello blanco. Suavemente, fue retirando la varita, y de ella salía un hilo plateado, como una cana semitransparente, la cual coloco en la vasija. Hizo esta operación unas 5 veces más, hasta que estuvo demasiado exhausto como para poder continuar. Al día siguiente sería un martes con muchas cosas que hacer: tendría gestiones en el ministerio, juicios en el wizengamot, y asuntos de Hogwarts que no podían seguir esperando más para ser atendidos. Se puso el camisón de estrellas celestes, y durmió profundamente, acomodándose sobre el colchón de plumas de fénix que tenía bajo suyo.

El director descansó placidamente esa noche, sin imaginar que horas más tarde estaría dejando al pequeño Harry Potter en el umbral de la puerta de los Dursley, con una nota para el Sr. Vernon Dursley explicándole todo lo que había acontecido la madrugada del martes en que los Potter perdieron la vida a causa de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Harry no podía contenerse por más tiempo. Apuró la taza de chocolate para no estallar de la risa. Anoche había cumplido 16 años de vivir con los Dursley, y, aún así, el muchacho de cabello alborotado y ojos verdes brillantes no se acostumbraba a las ridículas vidas de sus tíos y de su primo Dudley, que había roto todos los límites de la gordura alcanzando nada menos que 120 kilos este verano. Ahora mismo, Dudley estaba quejándose de hambre, o al menos eso parecía, por que tenía tantos trozos de tocino sobre las papadas que era muy difícil entender lo que estaba gritando. Mientras, tía Petunia intentaba sacar los pedazos de huevos fritos que habían viajado desde la gran boca de Dudley hasta la camisa y el rostro y bigotes de tío Vernon, este estaba tan rojo de ira que podría haber refrito los huevos en su frente.

Harry terminó el chocolate y llevó su taza a la cocina. Lavó los trastes sucios, limpió el fregadero, barrió dos veces la cocina (¿Crees realmente que este piso esta limpio? había exclamado Tía Petunia) y todo esto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esta sonrisa no se debía a la lluvia de huevo en el desayuno, sino porque la noche anterior había recibido cartas de sus dos mejores amigos y de Hagrid, con muy buenas noticias.

Hagrid se había esmerado: sus garabatos eran ya bastante legibles: Harry entendía que él, junto a los demás integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, habían estado reclutando a magos y brujas de distintas nacionalidades, para que se unieran y formen parte de la Orden también.

Harry estaba muy feliz por los avances de la Orden, pero se puso aún más contento cuando leyó la carta de Ron, la noche anterior. Su mejor amigo además de desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños, le contaba que él también había contribuido para los fines de la Orden. Él, junto con todos los Weasley, habían pasado unas calurosas dos primeras semanas en Francia, donde, junto con Ginny, había visitado los colegios de magia de todo París. Sin embargo, esto último no parecía ser la razón de tanta felicidad por parte de Ron; la verdadera causa de alegría de su amigo había sido que los Granger los habían alcanzado a la primera semana de estadía en París, y, por supuesto, Hermione llegó junto con ellos. El Sr. Granger invitó a los Weasley a quedarse en la casa de campo que tenían a las afueras de la capital francesa, y todos los hermanos de Ron, junto con sus padres, lechuzas y demás se habían movilizado desde el hotel hasta la casita de los padres de Hermione con mucho gusto, en especial por parte de Ron y del Sr. Weasley (¡viviremos como verdaderos muggles!)

Harry restregaba el óxido de los cubiertos de plata, cuando recordó la desazón de la noche anterior. Había estado tan feliz de recibir las cartas de Ron y Hagrid, que al leer la de Hermione se llevó una sorpresa desagradable. En un pedacito de pergamino, con letra deforme y mala ortografía, Hermione le había deseado feliz cumpleaños, sin más que decir. Harry había pensado que era una broma todo eso, y hasta ese momento quería convencerse de que Hermione no habría tenido tiempo de escribirle. "Pero, ¿cómo no va a tener tiempo, si es que Ron te ha escrito tanto?" Harry escuchaba siempre la misma vocecita en su cabeza... ¿Es que él había hecho algo para que su mejor amiga lo tratase de ese modo? no, él había estado en Privet Drive desde el termino del quinto curso en Hogwarts, así que practicamente, no se había comunicado con Hermione desde ese día...

- ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES CON LOS CODOS MUGRIENTOS SOBRE EL REPOSTERO? - chilló una voz desde la puerta de la cocina.

Harry se levantó de golpe. Había estado ensuciando el perfecto repostero de Tía Petunia por lo menos unos quince minutos antes de que ésta le gritara.

- lo-lo siento - balbuceó apenas  
- LO VAS A SENTIR PEOR! VE A TU CUARTO!

Harry dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y subió a toda máquina las escaleras. Concentró todas sus fuerzas en no gritarle a su tía que ya había tenido suficiente limpiando la casa entera, pero se contuvo. Hagrid, al final de su carta, le prometia una sorpresa para el día siguiente de su cumpleaños, es decir, ese día, y esperaba con ansias que el guardabosques cumpliera lo prometido, pues hasta ese momento, el día se iba de mal en peor.

Harry se estremeció en su cuarto... ¿cual sería la idea de Hagrid de una "sopresa agradable"? la verdad, no lo sabía. Trató de no imaginarse a Hagrid haciendo magia en Privet Drive, porque de cualquier forma, lo perjudicaría. Entonces, se dedicó a pensar en que muy pronto vería a sus amigos...

* * *


	2. Cap 2: Huida de Privet Drive

* * *

_Cap 2: Huida de Privet Drive_

* * *

Eran las 11:33 y Harry, tirado al final de su cama, esperaba que el guardabosques cumpliera su promesa. Sólo esa promesa lo mantenía despierto, a pesar de no haber almorzado y del rato malo con tía Petunia horas antes. Trataba de imaginar que pronto estaría con sus mejores amigos, y que volvería a Hogwarts, de nuevo con Hagrid, con Ron, con Hermione, y jugando al quiditch con total normalidad.

Estaba acariciando a Hedwig cuando lo oyo. Era un ruido como de árboles que se restriegan entre sí. Pero eso era imposible, era verano, y en verano no hay vientos fuertes que inclinen los árboles y hagan caer las hojas. Harry se incorporó rapidamente y se apuró a abrir las cortinas. Cuando se asomó a la ventana, vio una gran sombra suspendida en el aire. Se restregó lo ojos, por si el sueño lo engañaba, pero la gran sombra continuaba allí, y se acercaba hacia él.

Se acercaba, y cada vez se hacía más y más grande. La sombra avanzaba tambaleándose en lo que parecía ser una escoba, y cuando ya hubo llegado al alfeizar de la ventana de Harry, se quitó la gorra de lanilla que cubría la mitad de la cara, y...y tuvo que hacerse a un lado tanta barba para que se le pudiera ver y escuchar bien.

- OH HARRY, LAMENTO LLEGAR TAN TARDE, ES QUE, TU SABES, TENGO PROBLEMAS DE VUELO, Y...

-hagrid, baja la voz..

- DUMBLEDORE ME CONVENCIÓ DE HACERLO, Y CONSIGUIÓ ESTE ESCOBÓN...

- hagrid, por favor, shhh! mis tíos se despertarán!

- HAZ CRECIDO MUCHO, HARRY...WOW! VAYA QUE TE PARECES MÁS A TU PADRE!

- HAGRID! SI NO TE CALLAS MIS TÍOS SE DESPERTARÁN Y ME GRITARÁN! SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hagrid se calló derepente. Se había dado cuenta del escándalo que estaba armando en el vecindario al ver a una chica morena asomarse por la ventana de al lado. Se escabulló a toda prisa en el árbol más próximo y esperó a que la chica se escondiera. Esperó un minuto, y se asomó a ver si no habían muros en la costa.

La chica seguía allí... aunque era distinta. Esta vez, Hagrid veía a una rubia que hurgaba con la vista entre los matorrales de su jardín. Se sobo los ojos frenético y volvió a mirar: ya no estaba.

- Hagrid!

Harry ya había abierto la ventana y se había avalanzado a abrazar a Hagrid. Este se sorprendió un poco, pero lo abrazó también. Se habían extrañado mutuamente durante todo el mes...Harry invitó a Hagrid a pasar a su cuarto, pero Hagrid hizo un gesto como el de "no encajar" en él. Harry entendió y salió con su escoba al aire fresco de la noche.

- ¡Qué buena sorpresa, Hagrid! y yo que creía que la peliroja nos descubriría...

- ¿De qué pelirroja hablas, harry?

- de la que se asomo hace un rato...

- era rubia, harry... ¡ja! ¡peliroja! ¿con que te estan gustando las pelirojas, eh, Harry?

- Bueno, Hagrid, ¿que más da? peliroja, rubia, o lo que fuera, mete las narices donde no la llaman...

- esta bien, tienes razón, harry... pero dime, ¿como has pasado este verano?

Harry cambió su expresió a la de "¿cómo crees que se pasa un verano con los Dursley?" e inmediatamente Hagrid se hizo el desentendido, alzó su brazo y consultó el reloj de muñeca que llevaba puesto.

- LAS DOCE Y TREINTA! Harry tienes que venir conmigo! Iremos a Londres para comprar de una vez tus materiales para el sexto curso, y de ahi vamos vía traslador a ...

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Vernon Dursley, en bata y con un rifle, salió de improviso, y apuntó directamente a la ventana abierta. Avanzó sigiloso hacia ella, segurísimo de haber escuchado voces minutos antes. Justo cuando asomaba su regordeta cara por el alfeizar, Hagrid acercó su gran rostro barbudo, y ambos, Tío Vernon y Hagrid, estuvieron cara a cara. Tío Vernon pegó un grito y salió corriendo a llamar a su esposa tan rápido como le permitieron sus rechonchas piernas.

Pero ya era tarde. Harry estaba sentado en su Saeta, y desde ahí veía las caras de enfado de sus tíos y de su primo, de los que había escapado una vez más.

* * *


	3. Cap 3: El Callejón Diagón

* * *

_Cap 3: el Callejon Diagon_

* * *

Harry no recordaba nunca haber hecho un viaje tan largo como aquel. Luego de salir de Privet Drive, se había esperado más comodidad y descanso que el que tenía con sus tíos. Pero no. Allí estaba, sentado por cerca de tres horas, con las manos entumecidas, los ojos irritados y la boca seca. Al comienzo, había charlado con Hagrid sobre los nuevos indicios del paradero de Voldemort, pero el guardabosques se sintió incomodo, así que Harry se calló todo el resto del camino.

Seguía pasando el tiempo, media hora más, cuarenta minutos, una hora... hasta que...

- HARRY! HARRY! MIRA HACIA ALLÁ!

El edificio de Gringotts se erguía al fondo de lo que parecía ser un pasillo lleno de distintos artes y formas, pero que a primera vista se encontraba vacío, totalmente desierto. Minutos después, cuando hubieron aterrizado, Harry se dió cuenta que no estaba equivocado: el Callejón Diagon, que en años anteriores había estado repleto de estudiantes, ahora se encontraba inhabitado, y lo que es más, las tiendas (Madame Malkin, Olivander's, entre otros) estaban...

- ¿clausuradas? ¿pero acaso todas las tiendas del callejón dejaron de pagar impuestos?

Al parecer, Hagrid tampoco había estado enterado del acontecimiento. Recorrieron las calles tortuosas sin encontrar a nadie. Todas las tiendas tenían carteles como "lo sentimos, consigan sus libros de quiditch en la tienda de la calle 1/3. Si esa tienda esta cerrada, lo sentimos doble" y cosas así. Al final del recorrido tuvieron al banco Gringotts al frente, y, este sí que estaba abierto... y con muchos más duendes de lo normal. Hagrid le hizó una seña a Harry, y juntos subieron por las escaleras de mármol. Estaban pasando la entrada, cuando un duende los detuvo.

- mmm, a ver, aver, a ver...- repuso con voz chillona - dos magos por el callejón Diagon, ¿qué buscan?

Hagrid se aclaró la garganta:

- venimos para, em, preguntar, ¿a donde se fueron todos?

El duende lo miró extrañado. Hagrid se estaba poniendo nervioso, hasta que el duende habló:

- Pues, verá usted, sr., todos los dueños de los locales y los vendedores han huido despavoridos al enterarse que El- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado ha regresa con más poder que antes... - Harry pudo darse cuenta del pequeño estremecimiento del guardabosques - y dejaron todo lo que tenían para irse del país, incluso- el duende esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- sus ahorros en las cámaras acorazadas de Gringotts.

"¿qué cosas terribles habrá hecho Voldemort, para que le teman tanto?" pensaba Harry mientras caminaban hacia un basurero detrás del callejón. Al llegar, Hagrid levantó algo que parecía ser un pergamino ocre muy antiguo y le hizo un gesto a harry para que se acercase.

- Sosténte con fuerza, Harry, y no te vayas a soltar, me oíste?

- tranquilo, Hagrid, ya he viajado en translador antes...por cierto, ¿a donde me llevas?

Hagrid sonrió apenas y miro su reloj... 3, 2, 1... Una vez más, Harry sintió el tornado de luces, formas y colores al que los trasladores lo tenían acostumbrado, pero esta vez estaba acompañado de alguien que no parecía disfrutar en absoluto esta forma de viaje: Hagrid estaba pálido y tenía la mirada desenfocada, como quien desea que el tiempo pasara lo más rápido posible...Harry sintió que su estómago se estrujaba al mismo tiempo que sus manos...hasta que por fin, de una sola sacudida, cayeron a suelo firme. Harry se levantó de un salto, sacudiéndose el polvo, pero Hagrid demoró en incorporarse.

Harry no conocía aquel sitio, y, por alguna, razón, se sentía pequeño en el lugar al que habían llegado... no, es más, se sentía menor de lo que pensaba, y es que apenas y llegaba a mirar la superficie de la mesa de centro ubicada en el comedor de la casa. Le cayó un baldazo de agua fría al ver la expresión de Hagrid: tenía cara de sorprendido y emocionado que anunciaba que no conocía la casa pero ni un poquito más que Harry. Harry lo miró defrente, con una mirada reprochante (como las de Hermione) pero Hagrid le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y solamente susurro:

- Espera, Harry, ahora sabrás donde estamos.

Al segundo, un gran portón en la parte de atrás se abrió y dejo pase a un gigante de unos cuatro a cinco metros de altura, muy bien vestido y peinado, que se apresuró a donde se encontraban Harry y Hagrid. Extendió los brazos torpemente y abrazó (más bien, exprimió) a Hagrid con una fuerza descomunal. A Hagrid, que había estado pálido por el viaje, se le subieron los colores al rostro y sonrió apretando los dientes. Después de ser soltado, se dirigó a Harry y exclamó:

- ¡Grawp es siempre tan afectuoso!

Harry no sabía si sonreír o mantener su boca abierta de la impresión.

* * *


	4. Cap 4: Modales

* * *

_Cap 4: Modales_

* * *

Hagrid carraspeó, poniéndose colorado.

- Creí que Olympe era la mejor para educar a Grawp...

- Y no lo niego, Hagrid, es sólo que ella no quiere educar a Grawp solamente, nos quiere educar a nosotros también! ya hemos pasado dos semanas soportando las dichosas clases!

- Esta es la última semana de clases con Olympe, Harry, de veras...

- Así? pues eso espero! y ya quiero enterarme porque nos preparamos tanto! tengo derecho a saber!

Hagrid miró al piso, intentando decir algo. A Harry le dio pena verlo así de incómodo, así qe resolvió no insistir más... Hasta trató de pensar que aquellas clases de etiqueta le vendrían bien... posiblemente le servirían en algún momento... quien sabe si Madame Maxime tenía razón en lo que decía (Los modales te "abguen" la "puegta" de los "cogazones")... en fin, solo faltaban dos semanas para regresar a Hogwarts, así que iba a poner de su parte...

- Ya, no te preocupes Hagrid, supongo que las clases de Madame Maxime nos ayudarán en algo, no? - dijo Harry sinceramente, a lo que Hagrid respondió con una sonrisa.

Era increíble, pensaba Harry por las noches, cuánto había cambiado Grawp desde el año pasado, que lo había conocido torpe, salvaje y apenas diciendo un par de palabras. Ahora, en cambio, Grawp se paraba erguido (lo que aumentaba su altura) hablaba correctamente y sabía reconocer a la gente, aunque no podía dejar de tener una fuerza bruta y ser muy maleducado a la hora de comer. Era este último problema contra el que había estado luchando Madame Maxime desde hacia un mes entero: acudía todas las tardes a su mansión (la cual había sido modificada para que entrara Grawp y conviviera con Hagrid y Harry) y le daba lecciones de etiqueta y comportamiento sobre la mesa. Grawp no apoyaba en nada: tiraba los cubiertos, preguntaba el porqué de todas las cosas, y, cuando le servían el almuerzo, se lo devoraba en un minuto.

Hasta que a Madame Maxime se le ocurrió la brillante idea de incluir a Hagrid y a Harry en sus sesiones de modales. Hagrid había aceptado, embelesado, pero Harry preguntó por qué tenía que ocupar sus tardes en aprender como utilizar un tenedor, si ya sabía como hacerlo. Madame Maxime había respondido simplemente: "Pog" que se "apguende" con el ejemplo, y como Harry no tenía una razón para contradecirla, acepto.

Desde ese día, en vez de pasar las tardes haciendo los deberes de verano, estaba ocupándose de aprender que la cuchara de la derecha es para postres, y la cucharilla del centro es solo para mariscos, o que la servilleta tiene que ser de 20 centimetros para hombres y que uno se para al recibir a una dama.

Ah! y a esto había que sumarle el secreto de Hagrid. El guardabosques no había querido confesarle a Harry por qué estaban preparándo a Grawp tan urgentemente. Es más, ni siquiera quería decirle a quien iban dirigidas todas esas cartas que mandaba cada mañana, por que "Ya te enterarás, Harry, sólo prepárate para un gran evento..." ¿evento de qué? se preguntaba Harry una y otra vez.... Ya lo sabría en su momento... pero se moría de curiosidad por enterarse o sacarle un poquito de información a Hagrid, así que no perdía oportunidad de acorralarlo con suposiciones y dudas.

- "¡HAGUI!" - dijo imponente Madame Maxime

- Si? - respondió Harry, aún distraído

- SI QUÉ?

- Si, Madame Maxime?

- Te estoy "pgueguntando" qué se debe "haceg" cuando la dama se "paga" y se va al "tocadog".

- Me levanto, retirándo mi servilleta de tela, y esperó a que se retire para después sentarme.

- "Coguegto!"..mmm... esa ha sido la última "pgegunta" de tu examen final, Felicitaciones! Ya te puedes "ig" a "dogmig" "Hagui"... acabas de "tegminag" tu "cugso" de etiqueta! - agregó, pomposa.

Harry se levantó de la mesa, y, sin acordarse de recoger la silla (lo que produjo una mirada severa de Madame Maxime) caminó a su habitación, exhausto. Por fin había terminado aquellas clases. Recorrió el pasillo del segundo piso hacia su cuarto; la luna llena se alzaba grande frente a él a través de una ventana.

Apenas llegó a su dormitorio, se encontró con la imagen borrosa de Hedwig, que sostenía entre sus patas una carta con caligrafía esmerada y ululaba como loca. Harry apartó vagamente a su lechuza con la mano y se durmió con todo y zapatos, sin saber que Hedwig le traía una carta de alguien que lo necesitaba urgentemente y no se encontraba tan lejos como para no ayudar.

* * *


	5. Cap 5: Ultimos Preparativos

* * *

_Cap 5: Ultimos Preparativos_

* * *

Harry bostezó ampliamente, se duchó, y mientras se cambiaba, no pudo evitar pensar que mañana volvería a Hogwarts. Habían pasado una semana y media desde que no tenía clases de etiqueta, y se había dedicado a colaborar con Hagrid en este asunto de enviar cartas a personas desconocidas. No contento con eso, le preguntó una y otra vez al guardabosques sobre el evento al que irían, pero Hagrid se limitaba a carraspear. "Si Hagrid no me lo dice" pensaba Harry para sus adentros, "debe ser porque no es un asunto muy importante..." Que equivocado estaba...

Bajo a tomar el desayuno en el segundo comedor (el primero era de Grawp) y se percató del inusual apuro que parecían traer todos los empleados de la mansión: iban de un lado a otro, llevando bandejas, limpiando con desesperación, sacudiendo, barrriendo, llámando, cocinando, trayendo, llevando...en fin, un sin número de personas desfilaban alrededor mientras Harry se llevaba un pan a la boca.

Pasó la media mañana y, muy ataviada, Madame Maxime hizó su aparición acostumbrada. Pero esta vez no dirigió otras clases de Grawp, ni tampoco a revisó la correspondencia, sino que llegó llena de paquetes y bolsas lujosas que encargó llevaran al segundo piso. Después, ordenó que los empleados se reunieran en el Gran Salón, e invito a Hagrid a que la acompañase. Obviamente, Hagrid fue encantado. Aquella reunión demoró casi tres horas, y, para cuando hubieron salido, Madame Maxime y Hagrid llamaron a Harry al Gran Salón, mientras despachaban a los empleados, que de nuevo corrieron a hacer sus tareas hogareñas.

Harry entró tímidamente al Gran Salón, y se sorprendió muchísimo al verlo: estaba adornado con guirnaldas de hadas, que juntas emitían chispazos de color. Al fondo se encontraba una gran mesa con finas sillas. Alrededor de ella estaban las mesas redondas que tenían carteles flotantes que ponían: "Lyana Homtrog, presidenta del wizengamot Holanda" o "Jirando Fernandez, gerente general de Mexiescobas" entre otros. Harry encontró a Hagrid al final del Salón, mientras Madame Maxime conversaba con el mayordomo en francés...

- Harry, toma asiento, por favor -Hagrid estaba demostrando un refinamiento nunca antes visto- Olympe y yo te hemos llamado para explicarte, de una vez, a que se debe todo esto...

Harry tomo asiento y se dispuso a oírlo.

- Pues bien, Harry, todo comenzó el año pasado: como comprenderás Dumbledore tomó cartas en el asunto desde que el regreso de... ya sabes quien estuvo confirmado - Hagrid estaba casi susurrando -y por eso se le ocurrió la brillante idea de perevenir a todo el mundo. Primero se pensó en enviar noticias por medio de algún medio como el periódico, pero Dumbledore pensó que no sería seguro. Fue entonces cuando empezó a organizar lo que se llevara a cabo esta noche!

Hagrid alzó los brazos, en señal de grandeza y Harry sonrió: nunca había visto a Hagrid tan emocionado.

- Bueno, entonces Dumbledore - Hagrid bajó los brazos, pero continuó sonriendo - hizó llamar a sus más leales amigos, entre ellos yo- Hagrid se hinchó, orgulloso- y les encomendó organizar, junto con él, una gran reunión, donde fuera a explicar todos los últimos acontecimientos a los jefes y personalidades mundiales, y...

Harry lo entendió todo, pero aún quedaban dudas:

- Pero, Hagrid, dudó que todo el mundo sepa de la maldad de Voldemort...

- No digas el nombre, Harry, si? bueno, pues, el mundo no conocía esa maldad, hasta que inevitablemente los crueles asesinatos y demás aparecieron en revistas, informándo a la gente que en Inglaterra hay una mago capaz de asesinar, convencer y atraer a la gente para sus fines de poder...

- Ya, a ver si entendí: Hoy van a venir muchos magos y brujas importantes a informarse acerca de Voldemort y de su regreso, y tú, Madame Maxime y otros más se han encargado de llamarlos y organizar esta reunión? - Hagrid asintió- ahora bien, Hagrid, ¿porqué tanto empeño en educar a Grawp? ¿Va a estar en la reunión?

- Grawp es nuestro invitado sorpresa: si la gente ve que un gigante se ha unido a nuestra causa, aceptará la propuesta que Dumbledore ha preparado para hoy por la noche -Harry lo miró extrañado -... verás, Harry, esta propuesta será sometida a votación por todos los asistentes a este evento, es decisivo que se acepte, para así poder llevarla a cabo y ...mmm, bueno, eso es todo lo que sé ...ya nos enteraremos esta noche- Agregó Hagrid, haciendo un guiño.

Harry casi se atora.

- ¿YO VOY A ESTAR EN LA REUNIÓN? - exclamó, impactado

- Claro! ¿para que creías que te hemos traído? TU eres otra de las sopresas: El mundo conoce tu nombre, y como eres tan famoso, traerás atención de las personalidades que vienen...

Harry se asustó. La idea de exponer o hablar en público no era su favorita, y mucho menos si se trataba de gente extraña y de clase, que estaría criticándolo y mirándolo con curiosidad.. Hagrid entendió lo que Harry pensaba y agregó:

- No te preocupes, Harry, con que estés allí y cenes con todos será suficiente... y para eso tienes que recordar las clases de Olympe, Harry, que no se te olvide...

- No-no me olvido, Hagrid - la voz de Harry apenas y se escuchaba.

- Ese es mi chico - Hagrid abrazó a Harry, y éste sintió que volvía a llenarse de fuerza para lo que se venía. Justo cuando había girado sobre sus talones para ir a alistarse, una voz dijo su nombre sin pronunciar la erre.

- "Hagui"! "Hagui", ven un momento!

Madame Maxime había terminado de hablar con el mayordomo y estaba junto a Hagrid, esperando a Harry.

- "Hagui", "espego" que hayas entendido la "impogtancia" de la "geunion" de hoy... aquí tienes - Madame Maxime le puso en la cara una bolsa de esas lujosas que había traído- No te "demoges" al "cambiagte", que en una "hoga" llegan los invitados.

Harry recibió el paquete y lo observó: tenía una etiqueta que ponía talla, color y diseño...

- ¿Es un traje?

- Una túnica fínisima que escogí "paga" ti, "Hagui"... ah, me estaba olvidando... - Madame Maxime dió una palamada y en seguida apareció una muchacha cargando parquetes - Como el callejon Diagon estaba vacio, "apgoveche" y te "compgé" tus útiles - y agregó, con voz imponente - Mañana comienzas un "cugso" nuevo en "Hogwagts", así que alista tu baúl de una vez...

- Sí, Madame Maxime, ¿ya me puedo retirar? - dijo Harry, haciendo uso de la cortesía aprendida semanas antes

- "Pog" supuesto

Harry subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Estaba realmente emocionado: Por primera vez en su vida estaba invitado a una ceremonia mundial y además tenía una misión en ella: convencer a los asistentes de las razones leales del proyecto de Dumbledore... ¿de que se trataría? Harry intentó no perder más tiempo, y cuando hubo llegado a su cuarto, abrió el paquete que contenía la túnica: era una hermosa tela verde botella con parches de sol en los codos. "Madame Maxime tiene muy bien gusto" pensó Harry, ya que había encontrado una túnica elegante pero sin dejar de ser juvenil.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó ulular muy fuerte a Hedwig.

- ¿qué pasa, Hedwig? ¿no te gusta la túnica?

Harry se voltió en busca de la lechuza, y la encontró en el techo. El ave descendió y picoteó a Harry en las manos. Estaba furiosa.

- Eh! Hedwig! Tranquila! - Harry intentaba sostenerla -Mira que si no te calmas, ya no hay más chucherías lechuziles... ¡estate qui... eta...

Harry se había percatado del pergamino que su lechuza tenía atado en la pata. ¿desde cuando estaría aquella carta con Hedwig? no lo sabía.

- Hedwig, estira la pata...

La lechuza ululó feliz, sabía que su dueño ya se había dado cuenta del mensaje que sostenía. Bajo y estiró la pata con el pergamino. Harry lo desató y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció la letra de Hermione.

"HARRY, ESTO ES DE SUMA URGENCIA! NECESITO QUE ME VAYAS A BUSCAR EN LITTLE SCROCK # 5! POR FAVOR, VEN SOLO! NO TARDES, TE NECESITO!

HERMIONE"

Al terminar de leer la carta, Harry sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió al jardín de la mansión, cuidando que nadie lo vea, y se empinó en su saeta, rumbo a Little Scrock, esperando encontrar a Hermione allí.

Harry no sabía que aquella carta que acababa de leer la había traído Hedwig la noche anterior, y que de nada servía que fuera al lugar si Hermione ya no estaba.


	6. Cap 6: La votacion de la CAV

* * *

_Cap 6: La Votación de la CAV_

* * *

- ¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!

Le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar: ya habían pasado 15 minutos de su llegada a Little Scrock, y Hermione no aparecía por ningún lado. Es más, Harry ya había recorrido los alrededores de la calle y hasta consultado con los vecinos, y todos coincidían en afirmar que aquella casa, la número 5, siempre había estado deshabitada.

Harry estaba completamente confundido: ¿Para qué Hermione lo había hecho venir con tanta urgencia si no estaba allí? ¿Es que le había tomado el pelo? ¿o es que ella no estaba enterada de la reunión en casa de Madame Maxime?

¡LA REUNION! - Harry pensó, sobresaltándose y llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Había olvidado completamente la reunión al estar buscando a Hermione.

"No puedo fallarle a Hagrid" pensaba Harry mientras recogía su escoba del suelo y pateaba en contra, para impulsarse y salir rumbo a la mansión. Quince minutos más tarde, ya había llegado al tragaluz de su cuarto. Ágil, trepó hacia la abertura, con la escoba en mano, y se hizo paso para entrar en su dormitorio. Cayó de bruces y se incorporó rápido. Sin pensarlo más, se desvisitó y se puso su túnica de gala. Se acomodo los zapatos, se puso bien los lentes y perdió el tiempo tratándo de acomodarse el pelo rebelde. Se miró al espejo: tenía buena pinta. "Ya está" se dijo así mismo, y bajo al primer piso.

La casa estaba soberbia: habían terminado de adornarla con hadas como las del Gran Salón, y por todos lados se veían estatuas y bustos de gente desconocida para Harry: grandes magos y brujas de distintas nacionalidades que habían hecho grandes cosas por su país.

Harry continuó el trayecto hacia el Gran Salón lo más rápido que pudo; al llegar a sus puertas, dos magos uniformados se aparecieron en frente, flanqueando un cartel que ponía: CAV

- Nombre - dijo uno de los magos

- Harry Potter

El mago que había hablado chequeo en su lista. Hizo una marca en el papel y asintió, mirando a Harry.

- Adelante, Sr. Potter

Ambos magos abrieron las puertas y a Harry le pego en el rostro luces de muchos colores. Dio pasos, a pesar de no ver nada, y enseguida distinguió las figuras sobresalientes de Hagrid, Madame Maxime, y, por supuesto, la de Grawp. Harry se aproximó como pudo entre la gente (habían muchísimos invitados) pero de improviso una mano lo jalo.

- HARRY! QUÉ BUENO VOLVER A VERTE! PERO MIRA QUE GRANDE ESTÁS! NO ESTÁS EMOCIONADO? YO SÍ!

Harry alzó la vista: una chica de pelo lila con puntas negras y ojos celestes lo estaba mirando. La chica tenía una expresión de cariño en el rostro, y aunque Harry hubiese querido devolverle la sonrisa, no podía, porque no la conocía.

- ¿Quién eres?

- ¿COMO QUE QUIEN SOY? EH, QUE NO ME RECONOCES?

- La verdad, no - desapareció la sonrisa de la cara de la chica, y por eso, Harry agregó: - lo siento...

- No, no te preocupes! - respondió la chica, renovando su sonrisa - me acabo de acordar que hoy cambié mi aspecto! espera un momento!

La chica hizo un gesto de esfuerzo en el rostro y de repente, este empezó a cambiar: se volvió más fino, con ojos más grandes y el pelo corto de un castaño suave. Tonks parpadeó rapidamente, como terminando la transformación.

- TONKS!

Harry por fin la había reconocido y estaba feliz de haberlo echo: así no estaría solo en tremenda reunión y podía hablar de la Orden con confianza.

- Vaya Harry... todo lo que me cuentas me parece muy extraño... Hermione no te llamaría con urgencia para algo sin importancia... no lo sé... tal vez te hayas equivocado de dirección - Después de 10 minutos, Harry ya le había contado todo a Tonks, desde el rescate de Hagrid hasta la carta de Hermione...

- Pero si te digo que la revisé con mucho cuidado, es más, hasta verifique que fuera la letra de Hermione, por si acaso ella estuviese aún con Ron y no fuera su carta...

- No, Harry, ésa sí es su carta: cuando pasaron las dos semanas de estadía en París, los Weasley y los Granger se despidieron; los Weasley regresaron a la Madriguera, y los Granger... bueno, no sé donde estarán los Granger ahora, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que no están en Francia.

Harry miró al piso... ¿qué le quedaba pensar si Tonks le decía que la carta sí era de Hermione?... ¿Qué Hermione le había jugado una broma? no, era imposible...

Tonks hizo un gesto como de querer comfortarlo, pero en ese instante se hizo silencio y Dumbledore apareció en el estrado del Gran Salón.

Albus Dumbledore se veía más viejo y cansado que el último día que Harry lo vio, antes de irse de Hogwarts. Estaba vestido con una túnica morada, adornada con estrellas plateadas, y un gran sombrero de punta, que lo hacía ver más alto de lo que ya era.

Tonks empujó a Harry para que éste también se sentase, como lo habían hecho los invitados para eschuchar a Dumbledore, pero Harry sintió una gran mano que lo levantó de un tirón, al igual que a Tonks.

Hagrid era el dueño de la gran mano, y con la misma estaba llevando a Tonks y a Harry suspendidos a unos centímetros del suelo hacia afuera del Salón

- Hagrid, yo soy mayor de edad, yo puedo participar!

-Me dijiste que estaba invitado, Hagrid, ¿porque no puedo votar, entonces?

- ...y además soy aurora, que no se te olvide!!

- ... si es porque no quiero dar un discurso, pues me parece muy injusto de tu parte Hagrid, yo no estoy preparado para...

Ya estaban fuera. Hagrid se llevó un dedo a la boca, para pedirles silencio. Inmediatamente, ambos se cayaron.

- Escuchenme bien los dos: tú, Harry, comienzas mañana el sexto curso, y ya es bastante tarde para que continúes aquí, a estas horas de la noche... y tú, Tonks, lo llevarás a la estación de King Cross mañana, así que tambien necesitas descansar, me entendieron?

- Nosotros queremos votar! - exclamó Tonks, a lo que Harry asintió - ¿por que no nos dejas hacerlo, ah, Hagrid?

- Porque... - y aquí fue cuando Hagrid se puso nerviosísimo, como cuando oculta algo - porque no se han informado bien para tomar una decisión tan importante... HASTA MAÑANA!

Hagrid se dio media vuelta y pasó por la puerta para volver a la reunión, dejando a Tonks y a Harry muy confundidos.

* * *


	7. Cap 7: En King Cross

* * *

_Cap 7: De King Cross al Expreso de Hogwarts_

* * *

Hagrid se limpió las manos de tierra, y abrazó a Harry con ternura. Cuando se hubieron soltado, el semigigante miró desenfocado el terreno del jardín, con ojos empañados. Se sobó los ojos frenético y miro a Harry, sonriendo.

- Este año empiézalo bien, Harry, no te descuides en tus estudios... aunque tampoco te dejes ganar, Harry, tu me entiendes, no?

- ¿Por qué te despides así, Hagrid? ¿Cuándo volverás a Hogwarts?

- No lo sé con seguridad, supongo que Madame Maxime y yo continuaremos representando a Dumbledore en otros países, tal como lo hicieron el Sr. Weasley y su familia, y los Granger, claro...

Harry ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Hermione un par de cosas, así que prefirió no molestar a Hagrid con más problemas.

- Espero que vuelvas pronto, Hagrid... te extrañaremos mucho...

- Y yo a ustedes, Harry ... ah, pero ya basta, que esto no es para siempre! - agregó Hagrid, mientras volvía a restregarse los ojos - ya escuchaste todos mis consejos, Harry, prepárate para un año díficil y NO TE METAS EN LÍOS, ¿me oíste? AH, PERO CASI Y ME OLVIDO!

Hagrid se apresuró a sacar de uno de sus bolsillos un pergamino muy sucio y doblado. Se lo extendió a Harry y éste lo abrió al instante.

- ¡LOS TIMOS!

- Lamento no haberte podido entregar la carta antes, Harry, pero es que con todo lo que tuvimos que preparar para la reunión de anoche, me olvidé completamente de darte tus resultados de los TIMOS.

En ese momento, apareció Tonks con cara de enojada, que hasta las puntas de los pelos los tenía rojos.

-¿SABES QUE HORA ES? HACE RATO TERMINE DE EMPACAR TUS COSAS EN EL AUTO MUGGLE, Y SI NO TE APURAS LLEGAREMOS TARDE!

- Lo siento, Tonks, ya me apuro - Harry guardó el pergamino seguro en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, abrazó por última vez a Hagrid y se paró inmediatamente, siguiendo a Tonks hacia afuera de la casa.

El viaje no fue largo. Al parecer, Tonks ya había espantado al chofer muggle diciéndole que si no llegaban en 10 minutos a la estación de King's Cross le pagaría menos de la tarifa acordada. El chofer hacía cada maniobra, que Harry ya se sentía mariado. Para cuando llegaron, Hedwig ululaba como loca, Tonks renegaba con el chofer y la gente los miraba descaradamente. Se bajaron con ruido y Tonks apuró a Harry dentro de la estación. Ya al frente del andén 9 y 3/4, Tonks se calmó y le habló a Harry pausadamente:

- Aquí nos despedimos, Harry. Yo continuaré, como supondrás, trabajando para la Orden y... bueno, sinceramente, no espero que te quedes fuera del equipo, pero ten mucho cuidado, porque el mundo mágico ya no es seguro... aún asi, no te vendrían mal algunas travesuras, ¿no?

Tonks se despidió con una sonrisa, y Harry arremetió con fuerza al muro que lo llevaba hacia el Expreso de Hogwarts.

Al otro lado, Harry se encontró con masas de túnicas negras repartidas en pequeños grupos de gente extranjera que se apresuraban a despedirse de sus padres en lenguas extrañas y alcanzar un tren que ya los dejaba. Harry cargó solo con su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y, a las justas, alcanzó a subir al expreso. Se sentía como el primer día de clases: no sabía en qué compartimiento sentarse ni con quién. Fue entonces cuando se acordó a quienes había estado queriendo ver durante todo el verano.

Pasaron unos 12 minutos, cuando, Harry se resignó a sentarse solo en el último compartimiento del vagón, pregúntandose si Ron y Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo para jugarle tremenda pasada. Abrió la puerta, empujando sus cosas con dificultad, y fue recibido por unos brazos que se colgaron de su cuello y una voz chillona que gritó su nombre en su mismo oído.

- HARRY POTTER?! SÍ, ERES TÚ! HARRY POTTER EN PERSONA! UFF, QUE SUERTE HE TENIDO! MIRA, QUE EL MISMO HARRY POTTER VINIERA A ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE COMPARTIMIENTO VACÍO!

- Suéltame! - jadeaba Harry, respirando entrecortadamente

- OH! LO SIENTO, HARRY, ES QUE NO SABES CUANTO HE HECHO PARA PODER CONOCERTE, PRIMERO QUERÍAN TRASLADARME A DRUMSTRANG, PERO YO DIJE: NO! YO QUIERO ESTAR CON HARRY POTTER! QUIERO CONOCERLO! Y DESPUÉS QUE ME PASARON A HOGWARTS ME PREPARÉ DURANTE SEMANAS Y...

- ¿Quién eres? - le espetó Harry bruscamente, mientras se sentaba, aún sobándose el cuello.

La chica apartó el baúl de Harry y la jaula de Hedwig sin importarle que le sucediera, y se plantó al frente de Harry. Este la miró de pies a cabeza, y no sabía porque se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

La chica era de mediana estatura, cabello rizado y rubio, llevaba un bolsito de manchas con muchos cierres y broches, y, con mucha diferencia, lo que más resaltaba de su aspecto eran unos lentes gruesos amarillos, con puntas azules, que le daban un aire de extravagante ya conocido para Harry...

- Lo más importante es que sepas que me llamo Becky - ya no estaba gritando, pero su voz aún era chillona - y que estoy muy emocionada de conocerte! jamás había visitado Hogwarts! y jamás te había visto! aunque claro que tengo todos las revistas que hablan sobre ti! tengo tus fotos, tus entrevistas, tus declaraciones y me sé de memoria tus hazañas! ¿cómo fue que rescataste la piedra filosofal, exactamente?, bueno, como supondrás...

Becky continuo hablando, como si tuviera cuerda, y hablando, y hablando, y hablando; parecía no cansarse en absoluto y disfrutarlo por completo. Harry no le prestaba ni la mínima atención. Estaba ocupado, observando el paisaje verde que recorría por afuera, y pregúntandose si en algún compartimiento estuvieran Ron y Hermione riéndose a carcajadas y comentando sobre el verano. Fue cuando se acordó de los TIMOS y decidió que aquél era el mejor momento para leer los resultados. Extrajo el pergamino de su bolsillo y leyó.

"DEPARTAMENTO DE ASUNTOS EDUCACIONALES MÁGICOS

Estimado Sr. Potter:

A continuación le presentamos la lista de resultados que obtuvo en los TIMOS que se le examinaron el curso anterior:

- ENCANTAMIENTOS: Acepatable TRANSFIGURACIÓN: Aceptable

- HERBOLOGÍA: Aceptable

- DEFENSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS: Excede Expectativas

- POCIONES: Pobre

- CUIDADO DE CRIATURAS MÁGICAS: Aceptable

- ASTRONOMÍA: Pobre

Esperando que se haya esforzado para obtener estos resultados,

Atentamente,

DEPARTAMENTO DE EDUCACIÓN"

Harry dobló el pergamno y se lo volvió a guardar. No estaba mal: cinco TIMOS obtenidos... ¿cuántos habría sacado Ron?

Pasaron quince minutos más y Harry, que ya estaba durmiéndose ("Dicen que tu patronus es excelente, lo leí en Corazón de Bruja, ¿es cierto?, pero como..."), esuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

- HARRY! AMIGO! POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO!

Ron ya había llegado. Por fin, después de haber pasado casi una hora de la partida de la estación, Harry se sintió feliz de volver a Hogwarts.

* * *


	8. Cap 8: El proyecto de Dumbledore

* * *

_Cap 8: El Proyecto de Dumbledore_

* * *

- Ah, Ronald Weasley, ¿no es así? también he leído sobre ti, claro, eres el mejor amigo de Harry Potter, ¿no? ¿qué haces aquí? ya no hay espacio para otro baúl! aunque tal vez solo quieras...

- ¿Quién es ésta? - preguntó malcriadamente Ron, interrumpiéndo a Becky - ¿Qué hace aquí contigo, Harry?

- Becky - dijo simplemente la chica, acercándose a Ron e intentado darle un beso en la mejilla, que Ron esquivó al momento.

- Ehm - Ron se aclaró la garganta, y se dirigió a Harry, ignorando la mala cara que había puesto Becky - Tengo un compartimiento en la parte delantera, y allí hay espacio suficiente para tus cosas.

Ron sacó el Baúl al pasillo y le hizo un gesto a Harry, para que lo siguiese. Sin ninguna pena de dejar a Becky sola, Harry cogió la jaula de Hedwig y se dispuso a seguir a Ron, cuando una mano lo jalo.

- ¿Me ayudas con el baúl?

"Esa tal Becky" pensaba Harry "se está pasando de la raya"

- Lo siento, Becky, sólo Ron y yo podemos ir al otro compartimiento...

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó desafiante Becky. Los ojos le brillaban de malicia

- Bueeenooo - "¿Por qué? ¿A quién se le ocurre preguntar por qué? " - porqueeeee... ¡porque ese lugar es sólo para estudiantes de Hogwarts que hayan estado desde el primer año!

Antes de que hubiera terminado la última frase, Harry ya estaba cerrando la puerta. Corrió lo más rápido que se puede si es que se jala un baúl, y en poco tiempo alcanzó a Ron. Ron tenía mejor cara desde que se percató que Becky ya no estaba y ayudó a Harry a entrar en el compartimiento. Harry tenía tantas cosas que contarle... y más cosas que preguntarle... pero Ron se le adelantó:

- ¿De dónde conoces a la chiflada de los lentes raros?

Harry, que había abierto la boca para preguntar primero, la cerró y la volvió a abrir

- ¡Yo no la conozco! estaba buscándote a ti y a Hermione y cuando me encontré con ella y no supe que hacer... ¡se abalanazó encima mío!

- Ya, ya... pero, hablando de Hermione, ¿sabes dónde está?

Ron había vuelto a quitarle las palabras de la boca.

- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar... desde que me mandó la carta de Little Scrock no se ha vuelto a comunicar conmigo...

Harry le contó todo lo sucedido a Ron: la primera carta de Hermione, la que tenía letra fea, y la segunda carta, la que se suponía era urgente.

- Mira Harry, no creo que haya sido una broma. Hermione no es de hacer bromas... En todo caso, cuando nos despedimos en Francia me dijo que iba a estar ocupadísima en lo que restaba de las vacaciones... no me quizó decir la razón, pero me dijo que no me preocupara... supongo que nos lo explicará todo en cuanto la encontremos, ¿no?

Harry dió como respuesta una triste sonrisa.

- Pero aún así - continuó Ron - ¿dónde está ahorita? ¿es que no está en el tren?

- ¿Vamos a buscarla?

Ambos salieron del compartimiento, y, por alrededor de 2 horas, buscaron a Hermione en cada uno de los cuartitos. Preguntaron, indagaron y hasta interrogaron a la sra. del carrito de dulces, sin obtener respuesta.

- Es inútil - jadeó Ron, mientras él y Harry volvían a entrar aus compartimiento, cansados - Hermione habrá aprendido a volar o algo, porque no sé como irá a llegar al colegio...

Ya había anochecido cuando llegaron. Harry y Ron bajaron del tren junto con su equipaje, subieron a uno de los carruajes rápido ("¡HARRY POTTER! ¡HARRY!" había gritado Becky a viva voz) y subieron la escalinata de mármol para llegar al vestíbulo. Allí, como era costumbre, estaba la profesora McGonagall, pero esta vez no guiaba a los alumnos de primer curso, sino que era seguida por filas de alumnos extranjeros muy emocionados, que miraban Hogwarts con curiosidad y que vestían ropas extrañas debajo de las túnicas negras que les habían proporcionado.

Harry y Ron, junto con todos los demás alumnos, entraron al Gran Comedor para esuchar el usual discurso de Bienvenida de Dumbledore. El director se paró después de que la sala estuviera en silencio y comenzó:

- ¡Bienvenidos, queridos alumnos y profesores, a otro año en Hogwarts! ¡Y Bienvenidos especialemente a nuestros primeros invitados extranjeros! - el Gran Comedor aplaudió y Dumbledore prosiguió - Quisiera empezar este discurso explicándoles la razón por la que tenemos invitados extranjeros en Hogwarts: es muy simple; se debe a un gran evento que se inaugurará en Halloween.

Hubieron murmullos excitados, y uno que otro aludió a un segundo torneo de los tres magos, como había ocurrido dos años atrás.

- Me temo de que no se trata de un segundo torneo de los tres magos, sino de algo con carácter mundial. Me refiero a un proyecto que ya fue aceptado por los líderes del mundo en una votación y que pondrá a Hogwarts como punto de encuentro entre jóvenes de todas las nacionalidades y culturas para un solo propósito: defendernos y estar listos contra Voldemort.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de gritos ahogados y todos empezaron a voltear en dirección a Harry.

- El Concilio Anti Voldemort, la CAV, llenará el programa escolar acostumbrado de distintas materias para cada curso, así como los invitados se acoplaran a todas nuestras clases. Los estudiantes extranjeros serán acomodados en las casas el día de la inauguración. Dirigiéndome a los alumnos y el personal de Hogwarts, espero su total apoyo y comprensión con este proyecto que busca la prevención y la confraternidad entre los países. Gracias.

El público tardo un poco en aplaudir. Los alumnos estaban impresionados por la noticia. Harry ya se esparaba algo así por parte de Dumbledore: él quería la protección de todos, la salvación de todos... incluyéndo a los más jovenes, era por eso que hacía aquel proyecto... Harry solo se preocupaba por Hagrid, ¿estaría bien?, o por Hermione, ¿dónde estaba?... mientras que Ron se preguntaba si algún colegio de Bulgaria asistiría a la CAV...

- Ah, por cierto - exclamó Dumbledore, haciendo que todo el Gran Salón se callara - el curso de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras será dictado fuera del horario de clase por profesores altamente cualificados y tan solo despues de Halloween... sin más que decir, ¡A Cenar!

* * *


	9. Cap 9: Pergaminos y descubrimiento

- ¡Algunos alcances de última hora! - exclamó la profesora Sprout antes que los alumnos del 6to curso salieran del invernadero °4 - mañana en el desayuno se les entregarán sus credenciales para la cena de Halloween - todos pusieron cara de extrañados, a lo que la profesora respondió - pues verán, como hay tantos alumnos nuevos, necesitamos chequear con más seguridad la entrada de todos... es necesario que porten esas credenciales para entrar, ¿me entendieron?

Todos asintieron y empezaron a recojer sus cosas. Harry juntó sus muestras de raíz y sus apuntes, y salió con Ron camino hacia la clase de Transformaciones. En los pasillos, gente muy diferente a él lo saludaba de distintos modos, y Harry solo respondía con un vago "hola" o con un gesto de la mano. Se había sorprendido mucho al ser saludado por primera vez en un idioma diferente por gente que lo reconocía como el vencedor de Voldemort, pero después de dos meses ya se había aburrido de tanta atención (mucho más a lo que estaba acostumbrado).

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquella noche en la que el director les había hablado de la CAV y desde ese entonces Hogwarts estaba "enormemente" cambiado. Dumbledore se vio en la necesidad de ampliar el castillo para la comodidad de los invitados, y, junto con un hechizo muy difícil ("enormous maximus") lo había logrado: ahora, por ejemplo, la sala común de Gryffindor medía cinco veces su tamaño normal, o ¡el Gran Salón parecía un estadio del tamaño que tenía!

Harry siguió el trayecto hacia el salon de McGonagall con una firme decisión: Ron y él irían a visitar a Dumbledore después de Transformaciones para preguntarle por el paradero de Hermione. "Si Dumbledore no sabe" pensaba Harry "entonces iremos s buscarla" y es que ambos se la habían pasado todas las tardes libres preguntando a medio mundo por Hermione, hasta visitaron a Dobby en las cocinas para interrogarlo ("No, Harry Potter, Señor, yo no sé nada de su señorita amiga" había dicho el elfo)

Harry y Ron se sentaron en su ya acostumbrado último asiento, y sacaron sus pergaminos, plumas y libros. La profesora McGonagall se apareció en medio del salón y ordenó que abriesen su libro en la pg. 36, cap.7 "Magos Metamorficos"...

- Existen tres tipos de magos metamorficos, que ya de por sí son muy raros - decía McGonagall mientras Harry y Ron apuntaban en sus pergaminos - primero tenemos al elemental, que es capaz de tomar las características de algún objeto que toque, el segundo es el imitador de voz, que, tal como lo dice, puede reproducir el tono de voz y la forma de hablar exacta a la de otra persona, y por último, el camaleónico, que adopta hasta tres aspectos a la vez.

La clase no entendió esto último, por lo que la profesora tuvo que explicar con más detalle:

- Quiero decir que el mago camaleónico puede ser, ... por ejemplo... chino, árabe y moreno a la vez, y mostrar cada uno de estos tres aspectos a tres diferentes personas y al mismo tiempo... bueno, ya termino la hora... para el martes quiero una redacción de 30 cm. explicándo las ventajas y desventajas de los tres tipos de magos metamorficos... eso es todo, pueden salir...

Mientras Harry recogía sus cosas, Ron se asomo a la puerta, chequeándo que Becky no estuviera cerca. Como la chica no estaba, Ron le hizo un gesto de "no hay muros en la costa" y ambos salieron rumbo a la dirección.

Cuando llegaron, se escodieron detrás de una gárgola cercana. Aguardaron pocos minutos y, para su suerte, Hagrid salió de la dirección y dejo la escalera abajo. De inmediato, Harry y Ron subieron los peldaños y se encontraron al frente de una gran puerta. Se escuchaban voces provenientes del otro lado de la puerta, así que los chicos pensaron que lo mejor era preguntar a Dumbledore por Hermione después de la cena. Justo cuando estaban a punto de bajar, Harry se sobresalto, ya que había esuchado su apellido en la conversación. Pegó su oreja izquierda a la puerta, lo mismo que hizo Ron, y mantuvo la respiración para oír mejor...

- ... como le iba diciendo, señor director... - Harry se dio cuenta que la voz era la de Snape - Potter debe haber escuchado algo sobre los pergaminos mientras estuvo en la votación de la CAV... me imagino que Hagrid le habrá permitido escuchar...

- Felizmente no, Severus - aquella voz era la de Dumbledore - Hagrid retiro a Harry de la ceremonia antes que pudiera oír sobre los pergaminos y los dijes del Valle de Godric. Ahora bien, me preocupa que no encontremos el quinto pergamino, Severus...

- Pues, disculpe que me entrometa, señor director, pero tampoco tenemos el cuarto pergamino...

- El cuarto pergamino - interrumpió Dumbledore - se lo entregué a una persona que tiene mi total confianza; sabrá cuidarlo y se lo dará a Harry, de eso no tengo duda... sin embargo, me pregunto si no se lo dará demasiado tarde...

- Señor, ¿sabe usted que hay en los otros tres pergaminos que tiene guardados?

- No, no Severus, lamentablemente yo no sé descifrar en qué abecedario están escritos esos 3 pergaminos y el 4to, pero ya dos personas se están encargando de averiguar que significan los símbolos del abecedario... pronto llegarán.

- ¿Para quiénes iban dirigidos esos 5 pergaminos, señor?

- Para los que vivían en el Valle de Godric, Severus, me refiero a los...

Pero Harry no se entero de quienes vivían en el Valle de Godric porque Ron se había resbalado, produciendo un ruido tan fuerte que ambos tuvieron que salir corriendo antes de ser descubiertos. Llegaron jadeando al Gran Salón, y Ron, pensando que ya habían tenido suficiente, hizo ademán de entrar, pero Harry lo jaló fuera.

- Ahora mismo vamos a ver a Hagrid - dijo un Harry visiblemente enojado.

Ron lo siguió, callado, sobre el césped húmedo de lluvia hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Al llegar, Harry tocó la puerta... o más bien le dio de porrazos gritando "¡HAGRID, ABRE LA PUERTA!". La puerta se abrió lentamente y la compañera menos apreciada por Harry asomo la cara.

- ¡HARRY! ¡Te estaba esperando! - Becky llegaba en el momento más inoportuno, y Harry no la iba a aguantar...

- ¡QUITATE BECKY! - Harry la empujo sin ningún cuidado y cerró la puerta detrás de él, quedándose en la cabaña con Hagrid.

- OH, HARRY, MIRA, ¡LLEGUÉ ANTES DE LO PREVISTO! - Hagrid esbozó una sonrisa, pero la borró de inmediato al ver la mirada de Harry.

- ¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA ACERCA DE LOS PERGAMINOS Y LOS DIJES DEL VALLE DE GODRIC? - Gritó Harry respirando con dificultad

- ¿COMO SABES ESO? - Hagrid estaba cada vez más confundido. Se dejó caer sobre un sillón y se dirigió a Harry con una mirada sincera - Harry, lo lamento, no te puedo decir nada de lo poco que sé porque Dumbledore me prohibió contarlo... porque tu sabes, de cualquiera se desconfía...

A Harry nunca le había gustado poner incómodo a Hagrid, así que se calmo y lo pensó mejor... lo mejor sería preguntar a Hagrid por...

- ... todo lo que me puedas decir acerca de esa investigación que está haciendo Dumbledore...

- Bueno, Harry - Hagrid parecía ser cauteloso con cada palabra que decía - como ya te dije, se muy poco... pero de lo poco que sé - agregó Hagrid, porque Harry parecía que iba a volver a gritar - te puedo decir que aquellos pergaminos del Valle de Godric contienen revelaciones y predicciones muy importantes, y si es que cayeran en manos equivocadas... bueno, pues eso sería fatal...

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- Eso yo no lo sé Harry... - el chico miró a Hagrid fijamente, como queriendo sacarle algo más de información, pero se dió por vencido.

- Esta bien, Hagrid, yo averiguaré qué tiene que ver conmigo todo eso...

- Ah no, Harry, tú no te vas a poner en peligro ahora que estamos desconfiados de todo el mundo, me vas a prometer que no harás nada de nada porque si lo haces...

La ventana de la cabaña de Hagrid se abrió de golpe y la mitad del cuerpo de Becky se asomó por ella. Por ese impulso, sus raros lentes salieron despedidos hacia el piso y la pobre, que era muy cegatona, solo atinaba a decir "¿HARRY? ¡HARRY! ¿DONDE ESTAS?" con esa voz chillona inconfundible. Harry estaba a menos de un metro de donde se encontraba Becky, pero en vez de reírse de la chica, que parecía buscar algo entre la niebla, se fijó en su aspecto.

Becky, de repente, se había vuelto morena, y, un segundo después, estaba peliroja. Harry miró a Hagrid, y éste le devolvió la mirada, comprendiendo todo. Harry le alcanzó los lentes a Becky, y la chica se paró bien e intento disculparse.

- No vayan a creer que intentaba espíar, no, no no, lo que pasa es que..

- Becky, ¿eres una bruja camaleónica que vive en Privet Drive # 5 de Little Whining, Surrey? - le interrumpió Harry.

Becky lo miró de cerca y respondió con otra pregunta:

- ¿cómo es que sabes eso?

- Porque tú espantaste a Hagrid este verano, al salir a hurgar por tu ventana una noche en la que hubo mucho viento y...

- y los árboles se pegaban entre sí y una gran sombra se apareció en el cielo, la cual sería Hagrid... claro, lo recuerdo... pero es que ese día no tenía mis lentes, los había llevado a reparar y... y... - Becky abrió los ojos como platos, y gracias a sus gafas, parecia que llenaban la mitad de su rostro - ¡Y HARRY POTTER ES MI VECINO! CLARO! ¿COMO NO ME DI CUENTA DE TI? YO CREÍ RECONOCERTE UN DÍA, CUANDO LIMPIABAS LA COCINA DE TU CASA...

Harry salió lo más rápido que pudo de la cabaña de Hagrid: no quería prometerle a Hagrid algo que no iba a cumplir, ni tampoco quería seguir aguantando los gritos de Becky, que ahora resultaba ser su chismosa vecina... chismosa y espía, ¿a quien le recordaba eso? Harry pensó que Becky tenía algo más que ocultar mientras regresaba al castillo con Ron, que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.


	10. Cap 10: Halloween en Hogwarts I

- Uff! mira que filas! son interminables! - exclamó Ron, mientras corría con Harry hacia la explanada próxima al campo de Quiditch.

Harry llegó primero y Ron se puso detrás de él. Su amigo tenía razón: habían 15 filas y aún así los alumnos se apretaban para conseguir espacio entre tanta gente. Además, había otro tanto de chicos y chicas que recién llegaban a Hogwarts con sus carruajes o en escoba, ya que el día de Halloween era el último para llegar a Hogwarts.

En la media hora que estuvieron parados allí Harry le explicó a Ron con detalles lo que había acontecido ayer en la cabaña de Hagrid...

- ... o sea que Becky puede tener cualquier aspecto... y Hagrid solo sabe que los pergaminos son profecías... - Harry asintió y Ron continuó con sus conclusiones - y al final de cuentas, no tenemos la menor idea de dónde pueda estar Hermione...

- Hoy es nuestra última oportunidad para preguntarle a Dumbledore por ella...

- Hoy no podremos preguntarle nada, Harry: Dumbledore estará demasiado ocupado con la presentación de hoy que no querrá recibirnos.

Ron tenía razón... Dumbledore no iba a recibirlos justo hoy, porque debe de tener montañas de trabajo, entonces... ¿a quién preguntarle por Hermione? Harry estaba absorto en estos pensamientos cuando le toco el turno de recibir su credencial: Le entrego su varita a un hombre sentado detrás de una mesa, y éste la puso en una caja negra. De inmediato salió una cartilla con el título de "HARRY POTTER - HOGWARTS". El hombre cogió la cartilla junto con la varita y se las dió a Harry. Harry salió de la cola y espero a Ron mientras se guardaba la credencial en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Mientras se dirigían de regreso al Gran Comedor vieron a Malfoy junto con sus ya conocidos guardespaldas siendo enviados al final de una cola por intentar meterse de primeros en la misma. Harry hubiese querido quedarse para ver la cara roja de Malfoy y reírse a sus anchas, pero vió como se acercaba un par de lentes gruesos y amarillos a través del campo húmedo. Le dió un codazo a Ron y subieron rápido la escalinata de piedra para ir a almorzar.

Pasó la tarde con hora doble de Historia de la Magia y Adivinación hasta que mandaron a todos a cambiarse y alistarse para la cena. Harry y Ron subieron al cuarto de 6to curso ha ponerse sus túnicas de gala. Harry se vistió con su túnica verde antigua (no quiso ponerse la túnica con parches que le compró Madame Maxime) y Ron se vistió con una túnica rojo - vino que Fred y George le regalaron el año pasado.

Bajaron hasta el vestíbulo y cruzaron el campo, llegando a la explanada donde se iba a llevar a cabo la inaguración. De nuevo habían filas para chequear las credenciales y permitir la entrada, así que Harry y Ron se pusieron detrás de una chica morena y esperaron. Empezó a llover, y los dos amigos se preguntaron si eso arruinaría la ceremonia. Se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban al ver, por primera vez, el escenario destinado a la cena de Halloween.

Era espléndido: Las mesas largas del Gran Comedor fueron traídas para el asiento de los alumnos de Hogwarts, y, después de éstas, habían un aproximado de 60 mesas medianas con banderas flotando sobre ellas para indicar qué extranjeros se sentarían allí. Estas mesas eran hermosas: cada una tenía características especiales y alrededor flotaban luciérnagas de distintos colores. Al centro de este conjunto de mesas se encontraba el estrado (una plataforma circular plateada), y todo este escenario era protegido por una esfera transparente sobre la cual caía la lluvia sin hacer el menor ruido.

- Credenciales, por favor - El mismo hombre de la mañana estaba ahora recibiendo las credenciales de los alumnos, y Harry ya había llegado al frente de la mesa una vez más - Hey! Hey! las credenciales! Despierten chicos! - Harry y Ron habían estado tan distraídos viendo el escenario que el hombre les llamaba la atención.

- Eh... las credenciales, si, un momento - dijo Ron, rebuscando en sus bolsillos desesperadamente...

Harry hizo lo mismo pero cayó en la cuenta que no tenía su credencial. Vió que Ron tampoco así que...

- Ron, yo voy por ellas, espera aquí - dijo Harry al tiempo que se alejaba yendo hacia el castillo.

Harry subió las escaleras, llegó a la torre de Gryffindor, cruzó la sala común y entró a su cuarto, mientras lo que quedaba de gente iba bajando y las antorchas se apagaban poco a poco.

Se tomó 10 minutos para buscar las credenciales, y las encontró en los bolsillos de su túnica y la de Ron. Bajo rápido a la sala común, y pasó por el hueco del retrato. El castillo estaba completamente a oscuras. Era obvio que todos (alumnos, profesores, extranjeros, y hasta Filch) estaban en la cena de la explanada. Harry susurró "Lumos" bajando las escaleras, y su varita se prendió al instante, dejando ver que no estaba solo. Una persona encapuchada estaba unos peldaños más abajo, y al ver la luz salió corriendo.

Harry corrió detrás del personaje desconocido hacia el ala norte del castillo, bajando y subiendo escaleras, abriendo y cerrando salones... esta persona era rápida corriendo... pero Harry lo era aún más...

Cuando se encontraban en el primer piso, la persona intentó abrir la puerta del Gran Comedor, pero no podía... sacó su varita, pero era tarde: Harry ya estaba a su lado y la giró hacia él cogiéndola de los hombros antes de que pudiera hacer algo; le sacó la capucha de un solo jalón y la vio cara a cara...

Harry retrocedió un paso, sobresaltándose... aquella persona era... no, no podía ser cierto... no, no podía... aquella persona era... era...


	11. Cap 11: Halloween en Hogwarts II

- ¿Hermione? - susurró Harry en un hilo de voz

Hermione se acercó a Harry, y le cayó un rayo de luz de luna, que iluminó su rostro.

- ¿Harry? - Hermione frunció el entrecejo y giro la cabeza de un lado a otro, examinando la tez de su amigo - Oh! Harry! - la chica abrazó a Harry rodeando su cuello: por fin lo había reconocido - no-no sabía... no sabía que eras tú... pensé...

Harry estaba inmóvil, no podía respirar de la impresión, su cabeza iba a estallar de todas las preguntas que le quería hacer a Hermione... a Hermione, que estaba allí, abrazándolo sin ninguna explicación anterior... Harry empezó a pensar... a pensar en cómo... cómo... ¿COMO LO PODÍA ABRAZAR DESPUÉS DE HABERLE DEJADO PLANTADO EN LITTLE SCROCK? ¿DESPUES QUE LE MANDÓ UNA CARTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS HORRIBLE? ¿DESPUES DE ESTAR AUSENTE POR CASI DOS MESES?

Hermione se separó bruscamente de Harry y lo miró de frente como si acabase de recordar que el chico le debía o le había hecho algo malo. Por primera vez desde que la atrapo, Harry vio a Hermione de pies a cabeza: Tenía puesta una túnica de gala celeste brillante, con pendientes largos plateados y el cabello en un moño elegante. Se veía muy bonita, y Harry sintió un breve calorcito en las manos que no había experimentado antes, pero al instante recordó todo lo que le había hecho Hermione y volvió a sentir frío. Ella tampoco parecía estar muy alegre después de pensárselo mejor...

- Eh... mira, Harry, ahora tengo que ir a la torre de Gryffindor... ehm... adiós - Hermione pasó de largo frente a Harry, pero él le cogió el brazo con un poco de brusquedad.

- No, no Hermione, necesito que me aclares algunas cosas...

- Yo también Harry, yo también necesito que me aclares ciertas cosas - Hermione tiró de su brazo y miró fijamente a Harry - pero ahora iré a dejar ... una investigación en la torre de Gryffindor, y de ahí bajaré a la cena,

Hermione siguió sin voltear hasta las escaleras de mármol y se perdió de vista hacia el segundo piso. "Esta bien, esta bien, Hermione, como quieras" Harry bajó hasta el campo y corrió apesar de la lluvia y el barro, que ensuciaban su túnica de gala. A lo lejos divisó a Ron como un palo borroso con peluca roja. Ron alzó los brazos, como pasándole la voz.

- Eh! Harry, por fin llegas! las credenciales eran para hoy, amigo! - Harry ya había llegado al lado de Ron y le estaba entregándo al guardián las credenciales de ambos. Ron empezó a sobarse el estómago - ¿Sabes? desde aquí puedo oler las papas doradas con asado que van a servir de cena...

Harry y Ron entraron en la esfera transparente y se sentaron en la mesa larga de Gryffindor. Todos tenían rostro expectante, estaban maravillados con la decoración de las mesas, y agradecidos con Dumbledore por protegerlos de la lluvia. Todos menos Harry, que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Empezaron a servir la cena. Muchos elfos domésticos aparecieron de la nada con deliciosos platos de comida muy variada. Además, la cena se sirvió de una forma muy particular: los elfos decían el nombre del mago, para ubicarlo en la mesa, y así darle su comida favorita; Neville quedó muy sorprendido al recibir una paella española (su favorita) y pidió doble a la elfina que le atendió.

- Hermione Granger - gritó la voz chillona de un elfo ya conocido para Harry.

Dobby buscó con la mirada a Hermione mientras sostenía un plato muy exrtaño sobre su cabeza.

- No te molestes, Dobby, Hermione no está en Hogwarts - le dijo Ron al elfo - ¿Me podrías dar a mí su plato?

- No, señor amigo de Harry Potter, este plato es para la señorita Hermione Granger... - replicó Dobby

- No seas terco, Dobby, te estoy diciendo que Hermione...

- Esta aquí, Dobby, muchas gracias por la cena.

Ron se dió media vuelta para dirigirse hacia donde provenía la voz: Hermione ya había llegado a la cena, se había quitado su capa y era la más elegante entre todas las demás chicas de Hogwarts. Ron se quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos, observándo a su amiga recién llegada sentarse a su lado y recibir el plato que Dobby le estaba alcanzando. Luego, Hermione le dió un beso en la mejilla a Ron como saludo, con lo que consiguió que éste empezara a balbucear...

- Her-Hermione... Hermione.. ¿qué...? ¿cómo...? ¿cu-cuándo llegaste?

- Hace unos minutos, Ron - dijo Hermione tranquilamente. Hasta ahora, ella estaba evitando mirar a Harry, pero no pudo seguir haciéndolo cuando por fin le habló.

- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Hermione? si se puede saber, claro... - la voz de Harry sonaba forzada; estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo para no estallar en la mesa.

- Pues... - Hermione también estaba tensa, pero lo disimulaba mejor que Harry - después de dejar Francia, me dediqué a hacer otro trabajo para la Orden junto con el profesor Lupin...

- ¿De qué se trata? - interrumpió Harry, mientras sostenía fuertemente el tenedor.

- Fue una investigación sobre un abecedario legendario - esta vez, Hermione miraba a Harry con un poco de recelo - el profesor Lupin y yo descriframos cada una de las letras de dicho abecedario y para eso tuvimos que viajar a Egipto...

- ¿solo eso? ¿solo por eso te demoraste tanto en llegar a Hogwarts?

Harry acababa de echar sal en la llaga. Hermione estalló.

- ¡PUES SI TANTO TE IMPORTABA QUE VINIESE A HOGWARTS HUBIESES IDO AYUDARME CUANDO TE LO PEDÍ!

- ¿COMO SE SUPONÍA QUE TE IBA A AYUDAR SI NO ESTABAS EN LITTLE SCROCK?

- ¡CLARO QUE ESTABA!

- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡TE BUSQUÉ POR TODOS LADOS, Y NO ESTABAS!

Los alumnos de la mesa de Gryffindor empezaron a observar a Harry y Hermione y a voltearse para murmurar. Ron miraba a sus dos amigos discutir sin saber a quién defender.

- ¡SÍ ESTABA! ¡Y ESTABA EN SERIOS APRIETOS! ¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN, HABÍA LUNA LLENA ESA NOCHE!

- ¿AH SÍ? ¡PUES NO ENTIENDO QUE TIENE QUE VER ESO CON QUE...

- ¡TIENE QUE VER CON TODO! HARRY ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA?

- ¡NO, NO ME DOY CUENTA! ¿SABES? ¡NO TODOS SOMOS TAN INTELIGENTES COMO TÚ!

- ¡NO HACE FALTA INTELIGENCIA PARA VER LA LUNA EN EL CIELO!

- ¡O PARA VER QUE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO DEJASTE DE SER MI AMIGA, HERMIONE!

Hermione se sentó (había estado gritando parada) y miró a Harry con los ojos empañados. Harry se daba cuenta de lo hiriente que había sido, así que se sentó al igual que Hermione, y trató de no mirarla a los ojos: aún estaba enojado con ella.

- ¿De qué hablas? - susurró Hermione, conteniéndo sus lágrimas.

- Hablo de la carta que me mandaste por mi cumpleaños - respondió Harry, secamente.

- Yo no te he envíado carta por tu cumpleaños - dijo Hermione entre sollozos - creí que entenderías que...

- ¿entender qué? ¿entender que ahora me crees un mentiroso?

- ¡No he dicho eso!

- ¡Si te digo que tengo la carta, es por que la tengo!

- ¡Y si yo te digo que no la he mandado, es porque es CIERTO! - Hermione dió un golpe a la mesa y se levantó bruscamente. Estaba llorando - Me voy, ¡he tenido suficiente!

Las cuatro mesas de Hogwarts y algunas de las de los alumnos extranjeros vieron a Hermione mientras se retiraba de la mesa de Gryffindor. La chica hizo aparecer su capa al tiempo que salía de la esfera transparente y se perdía entre la lluvia rumbo al castillo. Inmediatamente y sin que Harry y Ron se dieran cuenta, de una de las mesas redondas se paró un chico de capa de piel que salió por uno de los lados de la esfera y también se dirigió al castillo.

- Harry, no tenías que... - empezó Ron, pero su voz fue silenciada por decenas de aplausos para el director, que hacía su aparición en medio de la plataforma central.

Dumbledore esperó a que los aplausos terminaran para dar su discurso por la inauguración de la CAV.

- Dar la bienvenida nuevamente a mis queridos invitados sería repetir la fórmula del primer día de clases. Lo que creo conveniente es informarlos a cada uno de ustedes, alumnos nuevos de Hogwarts, a que casa asistirán durante el curso actual. Las banderas que se encuentran sobrevolando las mesas redondas se irán a posar sobre la mesa larga de la casa que le corresponda.

Dumbledore hizo un movimiento de varita y al instante las banderas, que inicialmente estaban encima de las mesas redondas, se arrastraron hasta cada una de las mesas de Gryffindor, Slytherin, Rawenclaw y Hufflepuff. Mexico, España, Japón, Alemania, Perú, Bulagaria, Egipto, Brasil, Francia, Argentina e India fueron a parar a la mesa de Harry y Ron.

- Bien, bien, bien... debo decirles que además de los nuevos cursos que vayan a tener también habrán, a lo largo del año, actividades de integración comunitaria y compañerismo en las que todos, sin excepción alguna, deberán participar. No obstante, esas serán oportunidades para nuestra recreación y... ¿por qué no? nuestra diversión - al terminar estas palabras, el director miró las sonrisas de los alumnos y las caras de duda de los profesores.

- Ahora - Dumbledore prosiguió - con respecto a las nuevas materias, desde mañana se iniciarán las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y los talleres para los 7 cursos, que ya se les explicará cuando se inscriban... también debo decirles que los equipos de quiditch pueden empezar su entrenamiento desde mañana. Por este aumento de materias, nuevos profesores se unen a Hogwarts a partir de hoy: profesor Ernesto Gubank, profesora Miranda Keit, profesora Frida Stockolm, profesora Rachel White, profesor Franz Bruchop, profesor Milo Davidson y profesor Remus Lupin, a los que todos damos un caluroso aplauso.

Ante el último nombre, hubo muchas reacciones: la mesa de Slytherin, en especial Malfoy, abucheó al profesor Lupin, pero sus ruidos fueron sofocados por los aplausos de las demás casas, y Harry dejo de mirar el mantel de la mesa para unirse a las palmas. Al menos algo bueno estaba sucediendo aquella noche, porque por lo demás todo fue un completo fiasco, al menos así lo creía Harry.

- Bueno, mis queridos alumnos y profesores, solo me queda decirles que la CAV es el evento más grande que ha tenido Hogwarts en los últimos 500 años y espero que la aprovechen tanto para hacer nuevos amigos como para defender su causa principal: preparárnos para una próxima guerra... ¡Y ASÍ QUEDA INAUGURADO EL CONCILIO ANTI VOLDEMORT!

El lugar estalló en ensordecedores aplausos y voces de alegría en diferentes lenguas. De repente, desaparecieron los platos de comida en las mesas, y en su lugar aparecieron gruesas capas dobladas y guantes. Dumbledore se puso su capa y sus guantes, y los demás lo siguieron, así pudieron comprobar que el director había hechizado las prendas para que emitiesen calor.

Harry y Ron salieron de la esfera transparente a la lluvia que seguía cayendo afuera. A pesar de mantenerse cálido por la ropa, Harry nunca se había sentido tan frío como aquella noche, en la que la helada venía desde adentro y no tenía palabras mientras pasaba la explanada del colegio.


	12. Cap 12: Contramaleficios

Un fuerte ruido fue el que despertó a Harry de la pesadilla que estaba teniendo. Había soñado que Hermione le acusaba con el dedo mientras le hablaba en chino; después ella se desmayaba estrepitosamente y Ron la sostenía por detrás, gritando que Harry era el culpable de la muerte de su amiga. Para finalizar la horrorosa pesadilla, aparecía Snape blandiendo un manojo de pergaminos y echándolos al fuego, después de confesar que aquellos papeles contenían un secreto sobre Harry que ni éste sabía... ¡Vaya noche que había tenido! Harry se incorporó en la cama escuchando todavía el ruido que lo había despertado, y ubicó de donde provenía: un gran pizarrón flotaba en medio del cuarto zumbando de un lado a otro para despertar a los demás chicos, que estaban muy cansados por la cena de Halloween la noche anterior y no querían saber nada de clases por hoy.

El ruido era insoportable. Poco a poco, Neville, Seamus, Dean y Ron se levantaron; todos ellos tenían una cara ojerosa y flojera de desprenderse de las sábanas. Harry se frotó los ojos y pudo apreciar que su cuarto había cambiado mucho durante la madrugada; estaba mucho más grande y tenía 5 camas más.

- Este parece ser nuestro nuevo hooooorario - dijo Dean en un bostezo y volviéndo a cubrirse con la frazada.

- Entonces, hoy tenemos... - Ron se paró de su cama y se acercó al pizarrón, que ya estaba quieto en frente de ellos - bueno, los acostumbrados Historia de la magia, Encantamientos y Transformaciones... y después del almuerzo tenemos Contramaleficios, ese es el único curso nuevo por hoy...

Apenas Ron se dio media vuelta, el pizarrón volvió a chillar.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - dijo el pelirojo, al tiempo que se giraba - ah, otro anuncio en el pizarrón... eh, aquí dice que los alumnos nuevos se instalarán en nuestro dormitorio... mañana por la noche... y que los libros para los cursos nuevos están sobre nuestras camas...

Harry vio libros pesadísimos caer a su colchón y cómo el pizarrón se fue a colgar en una pared vacía. Harry vio su reloj: tenía 15 minutos para cambiarse, bajar a desayunar y correr al salón de Historia de la Magia. Se apresuró todo lo que le fue posible y bajó antes que Ron.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, pudo ver a Hermione sentada sola en el extremo de la mesa de Gryffindor, y de repente sintió... sintió que debía arreglar las cosas de una vez, o al menos poner en claro su posición. Le hizo un gesto a Ron, pero Ron ya estaba yendo hacia Hermione decididamente. Harry lo alcanzó y de pronto, ambos se pararon. Hermione ya no estaba sola, sino que un chico con capa de piel se había sentado a su lado y la saludaba con confianza. Empezaron a conversar tranquilamente, y Harry vio a Hermione sonriendo, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no reconoció al chico, que le daba la espalda.

- Ven Ron, aquí hay un par de sitios - Harry señaló el extremo opuesto de la mesa - tenemos que apurarnos...

Harry trataba de apartar su mente de Hermione, pero Ron parecía visiblemente enojado por el chico que se acercó a su amiga. Desayunaron mal y subieron al aula del profesor Binns corriendo. Luego de esas clases aburrídisimas, siguieron con Encantamientos. Almorzaron, y fueron a Transformaciones. Ni en esas tres clases y ni en el almuerzo vieron a Hermione por algún lado.

Harry y Ron hicieron el camino hacia el aula de Contramaleficios y se sorprendieron al ver a Lupin como profesor de la materia.

- Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Ron - dijo Harry, de repente - Hermione mencionó ayer que había viajado con el profesor Lupin, ¿recuerdas? - Ron asintió y comprendió al instante lo que Harry quería hacer.

Cuando el profesor Lupin vio a Harry y Ron, les sonrió y se acercó.

- Hola Harry, Ron, ¿cómo han estado? ¿listos para estudiar contramaleficios?

- eh, sí... bueno, nosotros queríamos preguntarle algo, profesor Lupin... - Harry se adelantó un paso y continuó - queríamos saber si es que tuvo algún problema cuando hizo la investigación junto a Hermione y se fueron a Egipto.

El profesor Lupin miro perplejo a Harry, luego a Ron, y al fin contestó:

- Se suponía que aquella investigación era reservada, muchachos... yo no les puedo decir nada, porque lo he prometido, pero Hermione no, así que le pueden preguntar a ella...

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas.

- Si, bueno... - dijo Ron - pero ella no ha asistido a ninguna clase de hoy.

- Lo que pasa es que está entregando nuestra investigación al profesor Dumbledore y le tiene que explicar ciertas cosas... y supongo que tampoco vendrá a esta clase - agregó Lupin, y de pronto se dirigió a todo el aula con una voz más alta - ¡Sentados todos!

Harry se sentó en una carpeta delantera, junto con Ron. A su izquierda había un espacio vacío, pero fue rápidamente ocupado por Becky. Aunque ese día estaba morena, llevaba puesto sus lentes característicos y todavía tenía su voz chillona más aguda:

- EH! HARRY! POR POCO LLEGO TARDE! ES QUE EN EN MI ANTIGUO COLEGIO, "DEVONS DE TRANSILVANIA" NOS DABAN DOS HORAS PARA ALMORZAR, PERO AQUÍ SOLO TE DAN...

- Shhh! Becky, ya va a empezar la clase! - le espetó Ron, con una actitud educadísima. Becky se calló.

- Bueno - empezó el profesor Lupin - mi nombre es Remus Lupin, y este año les enseñaré Contramaleficios. Bueno, para empezar, ¿alguien me podría decir que es un contramaleficio?

- Un hechizo que evita o interfiere un conjuro de daños primarios contra el individuo y es sumamente díficil - declaró Becky con voz de pito y casi al instante. Harry y Ron se miraron, asombrados.

- Eh, bien, bien... tu nombre es...

- Becky de la casa Ravenclaw.

- Entonces 10 puntos para Ravenclaw. Bueno, lo que dijo Becky está muy bien, pero debo decirles además que realizar un contramaleficio requiere mucho poder mental. Empezaremos esta clase aprendiendo sobre el contramaleficio "Reflectius Veritas". Este hechizo se utiliza para descubrir la verdadera apariencia de aquellos magos que han ingerido poción multijugos, o son metamórficos, claro que hay una puntualización referente a los metamórficos camaleónicos: si éstos últimos reciben el "Reflectius Veritas", quedarán con una sola apariencia por un par de días, hasta que vuelvan a tener la capacidad de cambiar de aspecto como siempre...

Harry volteó a ver a Becky: estaba ligeramente pálida.

- Para conjurar el "Reflectius Veritas" tienen que agitar dos veces la varita hacia la izquerda y decir: "Reflecto". Muy bien, saquen las varitas y repitan después de mí: "Reflecto" - "Reflecto" corearon los alumnos - bien... ahora haremos un ejemplo... no tengo una poción multijugos en este momento, pero podemos ensayar el movimiento... Becky, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarme con el ejemplo?

Becky palideció completamente.

- Eh... OH NO! - dijo, sobresaltando a todos - ME DUE-LE EL CORAZÓN, ME TENGO QUE IR A LA ENFERMERÍA, SINO MORIRÉ! - y salió corriendo de allí, empujándo a cualesquiera se cruzase en su camino.

El profesor Lupin toció y se detuvo a anotar en su cuaderno una vez que Becky hubiese salido con la mano en el pecho. Luego, la clase continuó sin mayores tropiezos y Harry y Ron apuntaron la información que el profesor Lupin iba dictando. Terminada la clase, Harry y Ron sintieron nuevamente que tenían verdaderas lecciones de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Mientras guardaban sus cosas, Hermione apareció en el salón y habló un poco con el profesor Lupin sobre qué clase se acababa de perder. Inmediatamente después, salió de la clase.

- Vamos - le dijo Harry a Ron, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta. Ron asintió.

Salieron al umbral de la puerta y allí estaba Hermione. Ella los miró y esperó a que dijeran algo. Harry iba a hablar, cuando un chico de capa de piel se acercó a Hermione y se la llevó de largo por el pasillo.

Harry y Ron se quedaron atónitos al ver que Hermione no se había quedado a hablar con ellos. Pero se sorprendieron aún más al cruzar miradas con el chico; un tipo alto, ceñudo, de nariz larga, torpe y cabizbajo al que ya conocían y el cual se veía muy contento de andar con Hermione: era Viktor Krum.


	13. Cap 13: Rastros y rostros nuevos

- Viktor Krum... ya era de esperarse que ése continúe detrás de Hermione... ese... - murmuraba Ron a Harry en plena clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas - y ella le sonreía... - Ron apretó el puño con el que sostenía su pluma, y la tinta se derramó por su pergamino - ¡Oh, no!... Harry ayúdame con el tintero... por un demonio, Harry, deja de esconderte!

- Cállate, Ron - le dijo Harry por lo bajo, mientras miraba a Hagrid de reojo desde su último asiento.

La razón por la que Harry se ocultaba era porque estaba en la clase de Hagrid y se acordaba perfectamente de las intenciones del guardabosques: éste quería que Harry prometiese no investigar sobre los pergaminos antiguos y los dijes del Valle de Gocric. Harry no estaba dispuesto a desistir de la idea de averiguar qué tenían que ver con él los misteriosos pergaminos y por eso hacía maniobras para esconderse detrás de Ron. Su amigo estaba muy malhumorado tras haber visto Hermione y Viktor Krum en la tarde pasada y no paraba de encontrarle defectos al búlgaro. Harry le había dicho a Ron que a él no le interesaba con quien andaba Hermione, pero cada vez que la miraba sentía aquel calorcito en las manos que sintió la primera vez que la vio la noche de Halloween.

Al sonido de la campana, Harry y Ron subieron por la colina al castillo (Harry se apresuró mientras Hagrid estaba de espaladas); les tocaba su primera clase de Ritos mágicos. Les habían dicho que la clase se dictaría en el 3er. piso, pero al llegar al 2do. Harry le dio un codazo a Ron para que se detenga. Harry acababa de ver a Snape caminando con el director y llevando pergaminos hacia la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. Se dirigió a Ron.

- ¿Tu crees... - le dijo

- Echemos un vistazo - repuso el pelirojo.

Ambos siguieron a Snape y Dumbledore hasta que éstos entraron a la oficina de la profesora. Estaban dispuestos a poner sus orejas sobre la puerta, como habían hecho hace un tiempo, para oír la conversación, pero de inmediato salió la profesora McGonagall. Ron tosió y Harry se retiró unos pasos al momento.

- ¿Que hacen aquí, Potter, Weasley? - pregunto con voz severa la profesora McGonagall

- Eh... nosotros... buenoooooo... - dijo Harry. Su mente pensaba como loca en una excusa convincente, y de repente, al ver el campo de quiditch por la ventana de la oficina, se le ocurrió - pues, hemos venido a pedirle el permiso para entrenar, profesora, ya sabe, para prepararnos para la Copa de las Casas...

- Ah! pero tiene razón, Potter, me acabo de acordar de ciertos puntos... pase a la oficina, por favor... en cuanto a usted, Weasley, debería estar en clase, vaya ahora mismo... ¿no me escuchó?

Ron le había dirigido una mirada de exasperación a Harry, pero al oír a la profesora McGonagall había desistido y se alejaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras superiores. Harry entró en la oficina y se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles. El director vio a Harry y junto a Snape se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes dejar los pergaminos guardados en un cajón del escritorio. Tan solo agregó unas palabras para la profesora: "Mándemelo en cuánto este completamente revisado" y salió antes que Snape.

- Bien - dijo la profesora luego de haber cerrado la puerta - le firmare una autorización para su entrenamiento, Potter.

Mientras McGonagall firmaba un papel, Harry se inclinaba a ver el cajón que contenía los pergaminos. No prestaba atención a lo que decía la profesora, hasta que le dijo quién sería el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Harry, no dando crédito a lo que oía.

- Viktor Krum, Potter, Viktor Krum será nuestro capitán... ya sé que es increíble, siendo él un profesional... de seguro ganaremos este año, con él de capitán... bueno, Potter, se hace tarde, ya puede retirarse.

A Harry la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas: ¿Viktor Krum de capitán del equipo? ¿Capitán del equipo? ¿DE SU EQUIPO? ¿en qué momento se había arreglado todo eso?... además, otra idea lo preocupaba... ¿aquellos habían sido los pergaminos?... tal vez...

- Ouch! - dijo una voz familiar para Harry.

Harry alzó la mirada y vio a Cho al frente suyo. Era la primera vez que la veía tan de cerca después del curso anterior. Ya se habían cruzado en anteriores semanas, pero nunca frente a frente.

- Eh, lo siento, Cho - dijo Harry, al tiempo que dejaba de pisar a la chica.

- No importa, Harry - la chica se le quedó mirando. Por una razón desconocida para Harry, al verla ya no tenía mariposas en el estómago. Cho agregó - ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Yo... me demoré subiendo para la clase... ¿y tú?

- Estaba visitando a Marietta en la enfermería. Le a dado un catarro increíble... - Cho paró de hablar, de repente. Miró a Harry desconfiada - ya sabes, por el clima...

- Ah, bueno, espero que se mejore... - le dijo Harry, sinceramente. Cho se sintió más tranquila: había esperado que Harry le dijese algo malo sobre Marietta.

- Entonces, nos vemos Harry, adiós.

Cho se alejó de él con una sonrisa y la mirada serena. Parecía que ambos eran entrañables amigos y que hacía tiempo que no se hablaban. "Si tan solo Hermione me mirara así" pensó Harry de improviso, pero de inmediato sacudió su cabeza de un lado para otro, como para sacarse ese extraño pensamiento de la cabeza. Consultó su reloj: faltaban cinco minutos para la cena. Si iba a la clase de Ritos Mágicos, le darían una reprimenda, pero si bajaba de una vez al Comedor, se ahorraría un castigo. Decidió bajar a cenar.

Esperó unos minutos y Ron se apareció en la entrada. Empezaban a cenar tranquilamente, cuando Dean les gritó desde la puerta del Gran Comedor:

- Eh! Ron, Harry, los nuevos se estan instalando!

Harry y Ron tardaron en entender que quería decir Dean con eso de "los nuevos". Cuando se percataron, subieron a todo tropel a la torre de Gryffindor abandonando sus sopas de calabaza, y al llegar subieron a su cuarto a zancadas.

Habían cinco chicos a los que no conocían colocándo sus cosas alrededor de cada una de camas extra. Todos voltearon al ver a Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus llegar al cuarto; todos menos uno, de pelo cobrizo y nariz pequeña, que seguía ordenando sus cosas y colgando fotos.

- Eh.. hola... mi nombre es Seamus Finnigan. Éstos son: Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter.

Los cuatro chicos dijeron "hola" con un visible acento extranjero, y le dirigieron miradas de curiosodad a Harry. Uno de ellos, con rasgos orientales les dijo:

- Yo soy Kenyi Tsunimoto, de Japón - y se inclinó levemente.

- Y yo soy Rodrigo Del Solar, Perú - dijo un chico alto y rubio, exténdiendole la mano a Neville y estrechándosela con fuerza.

- Vos sos Harry Potter, ¿no? - preguntó un moreno guapo a Harry. Este asintió con la cabeza - Me llamo Facundo Cinelli, por cierto, ¿Sabes que en Argentina hay libros sobre vos? - agregó el argentino, haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia Harry.

- Adel Sharif, Egipto - dijo un chico de pelo negro y espalda ancha.

- Eh... - se escuchó un murmulló. Todos voltearon hacia el chico que se había quedado ordenando - Yo no "saber" mucho "tu" idioma - dijo, un poco avergonzado - soy francés.

- ¿comme tui flammes? - dijo Ron de repente

- Jean Louis Davelouis

- Sientete comme en maison, ne te preoccupes pas -Ron hablaba francés de lo más normal, y Harry lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- No sabía que hablaras francés - le dijo

- Bueno, lo aprendí en las vacaciones, ya sabes, cuando estuve en Francia...

- Ah... y ¿qué te dijo? - repuso Dean

- Pues que se llamaba Jean Louis Davelouis... y yo le di la bienvenida.

Harry se echo en su cama y miró alrededor. Su dormitorio se había convertido en el cuarto de un turista que coleccionaba todo tipo de cosas: boinas negras, pirámides pequeñas, cientos de fotos, una miniatura de la torre Eifel, mantos de alpaca y lana, gorros triangulares, y banderas de países extranjeros. Harry nunca había viajado fuera de Inglaterra, pero ese día lo estaba haciendo, y a cinco países a la vez. Ya mañana le diría a Ron sobre los pergaminos y sobre Krum... ya mañana...


	14. Cao 14: audiciones de quidditch

Recién era viernes de la primera semana de Noviembre y el castillo se enfriaba cada vez más. Nadie dudaba que, para Diciembre, la nevada iba a ser fuerte, y que también habrían muchos resfriados. A Harry le dolía un poco la garganta, pero no había caído en un catarro, como Seamus y Adel Sharif, que tuvieron que ir a la enfermería y perderse la segunda clase de Ritos Mágicos. Se levantó de la cama desganado por todas las tareas que se le venían para la próxima semana (los profesores estaban dejando muchos deberes) y por la perspectiva de decirle a Viktor Krum que tenían el permiso para practicar quidditch.

Harry había intentado durante dos días enteros de hablarle a Krum, pero se amilanaba cada vez que lo veía junto a Hermione. Ese viernes tenía que decirselo costara lo que costara, porque el permiso era desde mañana y además el equipo no estaba completo: Las tres cazadoras (Katie, Angelina y Alicia) habían terminado ya el curso en Hogwarts, al igual que los gemelos Weasley, que jugaban de golpeadores... Ron era el guardián del equipo, y él su buscador... habría que ver qué puesto tomaría Krum además de ser el capitán... y quiénes serían los reemplazos para los que faltaban...

Harry se terminó de vestir, mientras los demás chicos lo hacían, y ya en el desayuno buscó apoyo en Ron para lo que se disponía hacer.

- Mira, Harry - dijo Ron, señalando con la cabeza hacia un lado - Krum estará siempre acompañado de su club de fans... no hay forma de que hables con él sin pasar desapercibido... sólo ten cuidado de no cometer ninguna tontería, porque todo el mundo te estaría mirando...

- Gracias, Ron

- Sólo te prevengo...

- Lo tengo que hacer de todas formas...

Y así era. A la salida de la clase de fórmulas mágicas, con una nueva profesora llamada Frida Stockolm (una viejita que apenas oía) Harry se percató que Krum bajaba solo las escaleras al cuarto rellano, pero que llevaba prisa... "Tal vez para alcanzar a Hermione en Aritmancia" pensó Harry, mientras corría con Ron detrás de Krum. Recién en el segundo piso lo adelanto y se plantó firme frente a él. Krum alzó la ceja.

- ¿Si? - interrogó a Harry. Ron se quedó unos pasos atrás.

- Eh... solo para darte el permiso para las prácticas de quidditch, como eres el capitán...

- Eso ya me lo había dicho la "prrofesorra" de "Trransforrmaciones"... - dijo Krum, ceñudo - y que también faltaban "jugadorres"... "Crreo" que "deberrian" "haberr" "prruebas" "parra" "escojerrlos"... - desdobló el papel que le había dado Harry, lo leyó y dijo - "Serrá" el "marrtes" a las 5 de la "tarrde" - dicho esto se dirigió a la siguiente escalera hacia el primer piso, perdiéndose de vista.

Harry miró a Ron: sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima... aunque ya empezaba a preocuparse por qué clase de entrenamiento y de exigencias tendría Krum para el equipo de Gryffindor. Esa misma tarde, Ron puso un anuncio en la sala común sobre las audiciones para el equipo.

También se preguntaban por los pergaminos que el director le había dejado a la profesora McGonagall: Harry ya se lo había dicho a Ron, y a éste se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de entrar al despacho de Dumbledore, aunque no sabía cómo ni cuando.

El martes por la mañana, el cielo se despertó garúando y con un viento helado. Harry se despertó por el sonido de una melodía de bombos suave pero rítmica: abrió los ojos y vió a Kenyi inclinándose sobre un tapete en el suelo, muy concentrado. Harry prefirió no interrumpir aquello, y simplemente bajar a tomar desayuno y continuar con las clases. Como los talleres aún no comenzaban, tenían la tarde libre (algo ya calculado por Krum) así que Harry y Ron se llevaron sus escobas y se fueron al campo de Quidditch.

La garúa de la mañana se había convertido en una profunda niebla para cuando Harry y Ron se cambiaban en los vestidores. Al salir, no distinguían nada, pero caminando a través del campo vieron a Krum sentado en las tribunas con Hermione, que se moría de frío y llevaba a Crookshanks en el regazo. A la derecha se veía a chicos y chicas cruzar la explanada y haciendo una cola, esperando que se los llamase.

- Vengan a la "trribuna" "parra" "empezarr" las audiciones - Krum se había acercado a Harry y Ron con la caja de pelotas y su escoba en la mano: una Saeta de Fuego igual a la de Harry.

Debido a la niebla, Ron se tropezó al acercarse a la tribuna y cayó encima de Crookshanks, agarrándose de Harry para no aplastar a Hermione. El gato saltó y se fue bufando. Hermione lo siguió y se perdió entre la niebla. Krum la miro pero no dijo nada, y empezó a llamar por lista a distintos alumnos y a preguntarles por qué puesto postulaban.

Pasaban alumnos conocidos y otros extranjeros, entre ellos Ginny para cazadora (Krum se quedó impresionado) y un árabe que trajo una alfombra voladora en vez de escoba. A Harry le dio un susto saber que un venezolano llamado José estaba postulando para ser buscador. Pero el susto fue en vano: José estuvo a punto de alcanzar la snitch, pero le dio un golpe con la escoba y la tiró lejos. Harry fue a buscarla mientras Krum decía que pasara el siguiente.

Con la niebla densa, Harry sobrevolo el campo de quidditch en busca de la pequeña snitch. No la encontró, así que supuso que estaría atascada en algún arbusto, por el golpe del venezolano. Bajo a tierra firme y rebuscó por unos matorrales detrás de la tribuna central. Allí encontró la snitch y estaba por irse cuando escuchó la voz de Hermione pidiendo ayuda muy de cerca. Tanteó por entre la hierba y sus manos dieron con el rostro de ella.

- ¿Hermione? - dijo Harry, mientras tenía un dedo sobre su nariz.

- ¿Harry? ¿Podrías ayudarme a sacar la pierna de los matorrales?

Con mucho cuidado, Harry se inclinó hacia los matorrales y ayudó a Hermione a sacar su pierna atascada. Cuando la chica se estaba parando le explicó a Harry que se había resbalado buscando a Crookshanks. Hablaban de lo más normal, y habían olvidado por completo que estaban peleados, mientras seguían buscando a Crookshanks a gatas. De pronto, Harry lo encontró; lo cargó y se lo dió a Hermione. Ella le agradeció y sonrió: la primera sonrisa dedicada a Harry. Harry sintió que el calorcito ya conocido subía por las manos hasta llegar al pecho. Aquella era la oportunidad de explicarlo todo.

- Hermione - le dijo seriamente. La chica levantó la mirada - querría que me dijeras por qué me escribiste una carta... diferente para mi cumpleaños y...

Hermione frunció un el entrecejo y no dejo terminar a Harry:

- Mira Harry, yo no te he mandado tan siquiera algo por tu cumpleaños porque en Egipto se me hacía muy difícil conseguir lechuza...

- Tengo tu carta en mi cuarto, sobre mi velador, Hermione, ¡y está con tu firma!

- Alguien debe haberse echo pasar por mí... y ¿Sabes qué, Harry? si dudas tanto de mí podrías preguntarle al profesor Lupin sobre lo que te digo...

- No, no es eso, Hermione, no me mal entiendas...

- ¡Claro que lo es Harry! ¿o ya no recuerdas que me dijiste en la cena de Halloween?

Harry la miró a los ojos. Hermione tenía una expresión de tristeza y soledad que sólo se la había visto en tercero, cuando se peleó con Ron.

- Hermione, yo... en la cena... bueno, no quise decir...

- ¡Pero lo dijiste, Harry! ¡Dijiste que ya no era tu mejor amiga!

- Pero eso no es cierto, Hermione, yo no tengo otra mejor ami.. ga...

Las últimas palabras le costaron mucho a Harry. No porque no las quisiera decir, sino por que dos brazos le rodeaban el cuello dejándolo corto de aire. Miró a Hermione; estaba sorprendida, pero a la vez enojada como en la cena de Halloween. Harry sujetó los brazos que le rodeaban con sus manos y se las sacó con fuerza, poniéndo a la que lo sujetaba a su lado. Volteó. Era Becky.

- Harry - dijo apenas. Su voz era nasal, tal vez por el tremendo resfriado que parecía tener - te he "buzcado" por todo el "caztillo" "hazta" que me dijeron que "eztabaz" en "laz" "audizionez"... - de repente, Becky se calló. Se había dado cuenta de Hermione.

- Hermione Granger - susurró, aún con su voz nasal.

- Becky Skeeter - dijo Hermione a Becky. Sus ojos chispeaban. Se condujo a Harry - de manera que esta es tu nueva mejor amiga, ¿eh? ¡la sobrina de la odiosa Rita Skeeter!

- Mi tía no "ez" "odioza" ¿ya? y "zi", "puez", Harry y yo "zomoz" "amigotez" - Becky volvió a cruzar sus brazos entre Harry, pero tapándole la boca.

Harry le mordió la mano, pero ya era tarde: Hermione se dió media vuelta y desapareció en la niebla tan enojada que Harry no sabía si la que bufaba era ella o Crookshanks. Becky soltó a Harry chillando de dolor, pero Harry hizo caso omiso de sus gritos. Estaba furioso.

- ¿CON QUÉ ERAS SKEETER, NO? ¡CON RAZÓN QUE NUNCA DECÍAS TU APELLIDO! ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS ESCRIBIENDO UN ARTÍCULO DE MENTIRAS SOBRE MÍ, COMO LO HIZO TU TÍA DOS AÑOS ATRÁS!

Harry se fue corriendo hacia el castillo, detrás de Hermione. Fue por eso que no escuchó reír a Becky a sus espaldas ni a Krum llamar a Hermione desde el campo de quidditch.


	15. Cap 15: el pensadero del director

- "Golpeadorres": "Rraul" "Corrtez" de 7mo. "grrado" y Malú "Silveirra" de 2do. - Krum estaba mencionando a los nuevos integrantes del equipo de quidditch, y una inusitada sala común totalmente llena era su público - "Cazadorres": Ginny Weasley, 5to "currso", "Dorriana" "Bojrrk", 6to "currso", y... yo, 7mo. "currso" - añadió, mirando a todos - las "prracticas" "comenzarrán" "rrecién" en "enerro".

Ante lo último hubieron murmullos generales y una manita morena levantada.

- ¿Por "queu"? - dijo la persona a la que pertenecía la manita.

Harry voltió en dirección a ella. Era la chica a la que Krum había llamado Malú Silveira. Pero el título de "chica" le quedaba grande: parecía una niñita de 10 años sosteniendo lo que indudablemente era una pelota muggle con la bandera de Brasil. Krum la miró, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-"Porrque" los equipos de "Rravenclaw" y "Slytherrin" han ocupado todos los "horrarrios" de "Noviembrre" y "Diciembrre".

- A ya - respondió Malú. Luego se dirigió al chico que tenía al costado - ¿Vamos jogar futebol? Crió que ja paroú de chover...

Y ambos salieron de la sala común. Pero no fueron los únicos: después de que Krum se fue, todos los Gryffindors salían por el hueco del retrato a aprovechar la tarde del viernes. Sólo quedaron Harry y Ron, y dos mexicanas que cuchicheaban fervorosamente. Harry sacó su tarea de Transformaciones y pasó media hora más intentando terminarla. Era inútil. Cerró los libros de golpe.

- No puedo hacerlo - dijo, mientras se paraba para estirar las piernas.

- Yo menos...- dijo Ron, echando su pergamino sobre el "Reflectius Veritas" al fuego de la hogera - ¿sabes? es ahora cuando extraño más a Hermione...

Harry no dijo nada. No tenía ganas de hablar de Hermione, especialmente después de lo ocurrido en el campo de quidditch. Miró al techo, como tratándo de acordarse algo que decirle a Ron. Entonces se acordó.

- Ron, he estado pensando en cómo entrar al despacho de Dumbledore - Ron lo miró extrañado - para encontrar los pergaminos, pues, recuerda que la profesora McGonagall se los iba a enviar, y para ahora ya debe de haberlo hecho... bueno, este es el plan: sabemos que el ingreso a la dirección solo lo tienen los profesores y los...

- Castigados - completó Ron, sonriendo ligeramente.

- Sí, entonces solo tenemos que tirar alguna cosa o contestar mal e iremos derechito con Dumbledore. Tenemos que hacerlo lo antes posible.

- Bueno... - Ron sacó su horario de la mochila - Pociones nos toca recién el miécoles, Harry... - Harry puso mala cara - Oye, si vamos a arruinar una clase, que sea la de Snape...

Ron tenía razón. En las últimas semanas, Harry había estado con muchas cosas en la cabeza... no le vendría mal reírse un poco... y desquitarse con Snape... además, era por una razón justificable.

- Hecho - dijo Harry, convencido.

Esa tarde planearon todo y se pasaron el fin de semana hechizando sus calderos. Rodrigo Del Solar les ayudó entregándoles bombas de pimienta que trajó desde Lima. "Reaccionan con el agua" les dijo, mientras que Ron se lo agradecía.

Cuando llegó el miércoles, Harry y Ron llegaron pronto al salón de Snape, y alistaron sus calderos. Entraron todos los alumnos (ese día les tocaba con Hufflepuff) y empezaron a preparar la poción persuasiva escrita en la pizarra. Harry colocó en su caldero un poco de bombas de pimienta y en el de Ron también. Snape pasó por cada sitio, vertiendo un chorrito de esencia de sílfico a cada caldero. Al llegar al de Harry y Ron, echó sin cuidado un buen chorro de esencia.

- ¿Pero qué... es ... - las bombas de pimienta estaban reaccionando con la esencia, y Snape, que puso su nariz sobre el caldero, estaba empezando un ataque de estornudos.

A Rodrigo se le había olvidado mencionar que las bombas producían estornudos congelantes: todo sobre lo cual Snape estornudaba se volvía hielo... como su varita, por ejemplo.

- ¡POTTER! ¡WEASLEY! ¡A LA DIRECCIÓN! -bramó Snape, mientras se sacudía los hielitos.

Harry y Ron obedecieron sin chistar y eso llamó la atención del salón, en especial de Hermione, que los conocía bien.

Snape los condujo a la dirección con un claro gesto de satisfacción en los ojos. Los subió hasta el despacho del director, les dirigió una mirada de malicia, y se retiró, dando aún pequeños estornudos.

De inmediato, Harry y Ron rebuscaron el escritorio, los estantes, los cajones...

- Aquí están, Harry -le avisó Ron, abriendo la puerta de una gran armario echo de madera de sauce y ubicado en la esquina del salón.

Harry se apresuró al lado de Ron y los observó. Así que aquellos eran los pergaminos del Valle de Godric. Harry los examinó: eran 3 en total, estaban muy viejos, tenían un color ocre especial y símbolos por todos lados...

- Tal vez sea un código... - murmuró Harry, mientras que les daba vuelta para verlos mejor. Se voltió hacia Ron y le dijo - hay que llevarnoslos.

- ¿Estás loco? Dumbledore notaría que faltan. Tengo una idea mejor.

Ron sacó su varita, la agitó diciendo "Iqualem" y aparecieron copias de cada uno de los pergaminos. Harry las guardó en su túnica y llevó los pergaminos originales al armario de donde los había sacado. Al abrir las puertas, se dio de cara con una vasija labrada de runas antiguas: un pensadero.

- Eh... Harry, creo que mejor será que dejes eso donde estaba...

- No, Ron... ¡Esto es un pensadero! ¡Nos puede mostrar que es lo que sabe Dumbledore!

- ¿Y si viene ahorita y nos sorprende?

- Entonces tú quedate vigilando, que yo voy a entrar.

Harry tocó con la punta de la varita al pensadero, y se empezó a formar un pequeño torbellino plateado dentro. De ahí, metió un dedo en la sustancia, y una fuerza invisible lo jaló hacia adentro. Harry cerró los ojos y un minuto más tarde estaba en el despacho de un Dumbledore 16 años más joven y que no se percataba de la presencia de Harry.

Harry se acercó a él. Sin duda, en ese entonces, Dumbledore ya era director de Hogwarts. Tenía muchos papeles sobre el escritorio y trabajaba en silencio. Harry miró alrededor: todos los muebles que había visto antes de entrar al pensadero estaban allí, solo que menos raídos y viejos.

Sonó la puerta. Dumbledore levantó la mirada y fue a abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, encontro a una pequeña lechuza púrpura trayendo 5 pergaminos. Dumbledore no pareció sorprenderse de que una lechuza tocara la puerta, y leyó el pergamino más corto y diferente a todos los demás. Harry se empinó y pudo leerlo:

"Estimado Director Albus Dumbledore:

Aquí le mando 4 pergaminos, que, junto al que usted guarda, son los 5 pergaminos proféticos. Mi ojo interior hizo un esfuerzo enorme para recordar todo y escribirlo en estos pergaminos... Ahora bien, para evitar que sean leídos por interceptores, he plasmado los 4 pergaminos en símbolos que pertenecen a un abecedario legendario. Si investiga, usted podrá hallar que significan los símbolos y descifrar las profecías...

Me despido no sin antes recordarle mi petición de trabajar en Hogwarts como maestra de Adivinación.

Que los astros lo iluminen,

Sybill Trelawney"

Dumbledore llevó a la lechuzita en sus manos y le aumentó 1 pergamino más a los 4 que ya llevaba. Entonces, le susurró: "Vuelve al valle por el camino de los alpes y entrega estos pergaminos sólo en manos de James Potter, ¿me entendiste?" La lechuzita ululó y salió por la ventana de arriba.

De pronto, Harry empezó a sentir el torbellino plateado que lo botaba hacia arriba de la escena en el despacho. Con un estirón, Harry salió del pensadero, para encontrarse a Ron palido hasta las pecas.

- Harry, te saqué porque estoy oyendo pasos...

Harry cerró el armario donde estaba el pensadero y los pergaminos, y se sentó con Ron, aparentando normalidad, a pesar de que su respiración era entrecortada.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe y entro Snape, hecho una furia.

- Que suerte han tenido esta vez, señor Potter, Weasley: el director esta fuera de Hogwarts... aunque no canten victoria todavía, porque yo me encargaré de castigarlos como se merecen.

Snape empujó a Harry y Ron hacia afuera de la dirección, bajaron la escalera caracol y se perdieron de vista rumbo a la oficina del profesor, en las mazmorras.


	16. Cap 16: Amigo Secreto

- Las tardes de la próxima semana limpiarán las mazmorras de arriba a abajo y sin utilizar magia - dijo Snape, sus ojos le brillaban - y no me importa si pierden clase, Sr. Weasley, si es eso lo que iba a decir...

Ron cerró la boca y se limitó a mirar a Snape con repulsión.

- Yo revisaré su trabajo y no admito excusas - continuó Snape - pueden retirarse.

Harry había pensado que ese castigo no era tan malo, ya que estaba acostumbrado a limpiar en Privet Drive, pero cuando llegó el primer día se dió cuenta de lo díficil que era quitar el moho y los hongos de las mazmorras. Aunque Ron la pasó peor: en su vida había limpiado sin magia y mucho menos una mazmorra, así que al final de la semana tenía un dolor de brazos increíble. Harry también estaba muy cansado, pero aún así fue a la biblioteca el sábado por la mañana, para investigar todos los tipos de códigos antiguos que usen símbolos como los de los pergaminos. Ron lo acompañó, quejándose todo el camino.

Harry empezó por revisar libros como "¿Por qué codificar sus secretos?" y "El Arte de los símbolos", sin encontrar resultados. Pasaba página por página de un libro muy pesado titulado: " Los símbolos antiguos" cuando detuvo su mirada en un fragmento que decía: "El abecedario legendario de Egipto". Leyó en voz alta para Ron:

- "De los muchos símbolos utilizados en la codificación de textos, el más extraño y díficil de descifrar es el abecedario legendario. Este abecedario se esconde en el interior de las pirámides de Gizeh, y sólo aparece en el verano, gracias a la orientación solar. Son pocas las personas que deciden poner sus secretos a salvo con los códigos de este abecedario, ya que lleva mucho tiempo y demanda esfuerzo visual... "

- ¡ESO ES, HARRY! - dijo Ron, cayendo en la cuenta, mientras la Sr. Pince lo observaba reprobatoriamente - Acuérdate: la noche de Halloween, Hermione te gritó que habían estado averiguando sobre un abecedario legendario en Egipto...

- Y el profesor Lupin dijo que ella lo había entregado a Dumbledore, osea que aunque nos hablaramos, no me lo podría dar - repuso Harry, desalentado.

- ¿Cuándo Hermione ha dejado de leer y aprenderse algo? Nunca. Así que debe de saber ese abecedario de memoria. Ya lo verás, Harry, ya lo verás.

Harry pidió en préstamo el libro y se pasó lo que restaba del día haciendo deberes con Ron en la sala común. Los profesores daban tantas tareas que nadie tenía tiempo de salir, aunque el sacrificio aumentó con la llegada de Diciembre, ya que los campos nevados eran los más atractivos para Harry y Ron.

La semana antes de las vacaciones transcurrió normalmente (seguían trabajando en el "Reflectius Veritas" de Lupin y con las pociones malhechas) excepto por el viernes, en el que la profesora McGonagall convoco a los alumnos de 6to curso a las 8 de la noche en el Gran Comedor.

- Los he reunido a todos ustedes para explicarles en qué consistirá la primera actividad de confraternidad del curso - empezó la profesora, impetuosamente- pues bien, se trata del juego del Amigo Secreto, en el cual participaran todos aquellos que se queden estas navidades en el colegio. Este juego se basa en costumbres muggles, pero lo hemos adaptado para hacerlo nosotros. Cada uno de ustedes sacará, al azar, un pedazo de pergamino con el nombre de un estudiante y tendrá la obligación de darle un obsequio para el 25 de Diciembre. Ahora bien, para el 25 está previsto un Festival de Navidad, que incluirá las celebraciones características de cada país, y en la que se entregarán los regalos mutuamente. Nadi se quedará sin obsequio y sin obsequiar, ¿está claro? - hubo un asentimiento general - Bueno, los que se quedan, por favor, hagan una fila para sacar el pergamino de la bolsa...

La mayoría se empujo e hizo una cola, entre ellos Harry y Ron. Veían como algunos, al haber escogido su pergamino, se entusiasmaban con la persona que les había tocado, sin embargo, habían otros desilusionados con su suerte. Harry pedía con todas sus fuerzas que no le tocara ni Malfoy ni Becky, porque sino se negaría a jugar. AL parecer, Ron también pedía por eso.

- Saca el pergamino, Potter - le espetó a Harry la profesora McGonagall.

Harry metió su mano en la bolsa y tanteó por unos momentos. De ahí, saco un pergamino chiquito y espero a que Ron sacase su pergamino para ir a la Sala Común. Allí desdoblaron los papelitos y los leyeron.

- A mí me tocó una chica de Gryffindor, Doriana Borj - dijo Ron - al menos no es Becky...

- A mí me tocó... - y de repente, Harry se quedo mudo.

- ¿quién, Harry? - le preguntó Ron, inclinándose para ver por encima de su hombro.

- Hermione Granger - respondió Harry, sin creérselo todavía.

- ¿HERMIONE?

- SHH!

- ¡Es que no lo puedo creer! vaya suerte la tuya, ah, Harry... ahora tendrás que comprar un regalo de chica.

- Tú también... y la verdad es que no sé que le podría gustar.

- Pues en eso yo les puedo ayudar - dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ginny se acercó a ellos firmemente y se puso delante. Les arrancó los papelitos de las manos y los leyó.

- ¿Con que Doriana Borj, eh Ron? bueno, bueno, ella es alemana, no es tan díficil... y a ti Harry... ah, Hermione... mejor, yo sé que le gusta.

- ¿Se los dirás, Ginny? - dijo Harry, apremiante.

- Por supuesto que no, lo que quiero es ayudar. Además, este domingo hay una visita a Hogsmeade, así que podemos ir los tres... yo también tengo que comprar algo.

- ¿Para quién? - preguntó Ron, bruscamente.

- Para un amigo, Ron - dijo Ginny - y deja de ponerte celoso, que yo ni lo conozco...

- ¿Celoso? ¿quién está celoso? Yo no.

- Bueno, bueno, ya... entonces, ¿qué dicen? ¿vamos?


	17. Cap 17: El prendedor

Hogsmeade escarchado de nieve era un paisaje digno de apreciar y disfrutar. El viento helado de Diciembre les pegaba en el rostro, pero aún así, Harry, Ginny y Ron caminaban a través de sus calles repletas de estudiantes, abriendose paso debajo de sus capas y observando cuidadosamente las tiendas. Ginny llevaba un paquete envuelto en sus brazos, y Ron sostenía una bolsita con descuido.

- Hey, Harry, creo que encontré algo - dijo Ginny, llamándo a Harry con la mano hacia un escaparate lleno de flores y señalando un par de guantes lilas dentro de él - ¿Qué te parecen? Hermione me dijo un día que le gustaba el lila, y además necesita guantes...

- No creo... no, no me gustan... - empezó Harry

- Ah, pero, Harry, ya hemos recorrido todo Hogsmeade y no te has decidido por nada...

- No - dijo Harry, rotundo - esos guantes están muy grandes.

- Mira, Harry, sino los compras lo único que le daras a Hermione son disculpas por no haberle dado su regalo... mira a Ron, el compró un bonito cinturón...

- Estaban de oferta, Ginny, además, ¿quién se pondría un cinturón tan corto? Doriana Borj tendrá que ser muy flaca para que le entre - dijo Ron, levantando a la altura de su vista la bolsa que llevaba.

- Vaya ayuda eres, Ron - dijo fríamente Ginny

Ron se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo que sonó a "Barato ante todo" cuando Ginny bajaba y no lo podía oír. Continuaron su recorrido, deshaciendo sus pasos a través de la calle principal de Hogsemade, hasta que llegaron al frente de las Tres Escobas.

- Será mejor que tomemos algo antes de continuar - dijo Ginny.

- Sí, me muero de sed - le respondió Ron, entrando tras de ella en el bar.

Las Tres Esocbas estaba repleto de gente, pero mucha más que en otros años, ya que los alumnos extranjeros habían llenado hasta el útlimo asiento vacío. Harry, Ginny y Ron tuvieron que acercarse a la barra y pedir tres cervezas de mantequilla parados, porque no había sitio. La Señora Rosmerta les pidió que esperasen unos 20 minutos, ya que se había acabado la cerveza, y tenía que preparla. "Hay mucha demanda hoy" les dijo, para volver a internarse en su cocina.

Estuvieron parados unos cinco minutos hasta que unos escoceses se pararon de su mesa, y Harry corrió empujando a todo el mundo para agarrar sitio y sentarse con Ron y Ginny. Los escoceses habían dejado un periódico doblado en la mesa, y Ron lo levantó al instante.

- Miren, periódicos gratis - dijo, mientras lo desdoblaba, descubriendo que era El Profeta, e iba pasando las hojas - ja! una de las brujas de Macbeth se casa... ya era hora... el Puddlemore United sigue con problemas en el club... como no son los Chudley Cannons, pues... hay una sección de noticias "sin confirmar"... que curioso... dice... ¿QUÉ, QUÉ?

-¿Qué pasa? - le preguntaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ginny

- ¡Aquí hay noticias sobre Ya saben quien!

Harry le arrancó el periódico a Ron.

- "Los últimos reportes indican que El que no debe ser nombrado se ha ubicado últimamente muy cerca de la frontera norte de Inglaterra, tal vez para ganar adeptos en las ya conocidas comunidades salvajes que habitan en esa zona. Les recomendamos alejarse de estos sitios por si los rumores son ciertos y mantenerse serenos, ya que el Ministerio bla bla bla..." No puede ser, ¿o sea que Voldemort esta ya con un ejército?

Los hermanos Weasley se estremecieron. Harry ni se inmutó.

- No, Harry, esto es un rumor, una noticia sin confirmar... - Ron trataba de sonar convincente, pero no lo lograba.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, Ron - dijo Ginny, hablando despacio, como si no le salieran las palabras - aunque de todos modos, esa frontera está muy lejana de Londres, y por ahora no hay de que preocuparnos...

- Aquí tienen sus bebidas, queridos - dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos y los tres dieron un respingo - disculpenme por demorar, es que hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía tanta concurrencia...

Harry bebió un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla y de inmediato se calentó el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Ron y Ginny también tomaban sus cervezas con deleite. Harry poso su mirada sobre el periódico: bueno, ahora que el Ministerio ya sabía la verdad, se suponía que formarían un buen ejército para la segunda guerra, ¿no? entonces de seguro, Hogwarts no participaría en ella... "Pero sí en el Festival de Navidad" pensó de pronto Harry, dejando su botella de cerveza vacía a un lado de la mesa.

- Ginny, Ron, voy a dar una última vuelta por las tiendas, para comprar de una vez el obsequio, ustedes esperénme aquí, que no tardo.

Ginny y Ron asintieron, y Harry se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta. No podía perder más tiempo, tenía que encontrar el regalo ya.

Harry salió de las Tres Escobas y, en vez de seguir el mismo camino que el que había tomado con Ron y Ginny, se desvió hacía la derecha, rodeando el bar y yendo hacia la calle que quedaba a espaldas. Cuando hubo llegado, se encontró de cara a una calle vacía: ni casas ni tiendas habían en ella. O, bueno, casi vacía, porque a la mitad había una casucha pequeñita, muy pobre, que ponía un cartel afuera: "Profetizamos de todo y le damos lo que necesita" Harry dudó, pero luego se decidió a entrar, empujando la chirriante puertita al pasar.

Era de una sola habitación, y estaba tan sucio todo que era díficil decir que era cada cosa. Harry solo alcanzaba a distinguir una mesita al fondo, cubierta de un mantel gris que alguna vez hubiese sido blanco de no ser porque estaba sin lavar desde hacía años. Estaba dispuestoa a acercarse a la mesita, cuando vio que se aproximaba una viejita hacia él, desde el fondo.

La viejita pasó de largo la mesa y se dirigió donde Harry. Llevaba un bastón, un pañuelo en la cabeza, una chompita negra, y tenía el rostro arrugadísimo. Ella levantó una mano y la posó por la frente de Harry. De inmediato, retrocedió un par de pasos.

- Harry Potter - musitó, en una voz apenas audible - Harry Potter... por fin... por fin llegas.

Harry la miró extrañado a los ojos, y casi se cae al verlos: no los tenía. La mujer no tenía ojos, sino cuencas vacías y muy llenas de arrugas. Parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que el silencio de Harry significaba.

- No se asuste, señor Potter, que tengo algo para usted - volvió a musitar la anciana, dándose vuelta y caminando despacio hacia la mesita del mantel gris.

Cuando hubo llegado, cogió un bulto y volvió con Harry. Al llegar, abrió sus manos, y un tenue resplandor las iluminó. El resplandor provenía del objeto que llevaba la viejita en sus manos, y se lo acercó a Harry al rostro, para que lo viese.

- Esto, señor Potter, es un prendedor de estrella. No es como cualquier otro, que hace ruido o se mueve solo, sino que tiene la forma y está hecho de estrella, de estrella real, de una del cielo. Es esto lo que necesita usted, ¿no es así?

Harry no sabía que decir. ¿Realmente esta señora sabía de su necesidad de encontrar un regalo, o era pura coincidencia? Aún así, aquel prendedor era hermoso, y de seguro a Hermione le iba a gustar...

- Eh... cuánto... ¿cuánto le debo? - dijo Harry, mientras se guardaba el prendedor dentro del bolsillo de la túnica.

La señora sonrió enigmaticamente y llevo a Harry a la puerta, empujándolo despacito con su bastón.

- No se preocupe usted por el dinero, señor Potter, que la persona que recibirá este prendedor vale mucho más - y sonriendo, cerró la puerta, dejando a Harry afuera lleno de dudas pero sin quejas.


	18. Cap 18: El festival de Navidad

uff despues d un montooooonn de tiempo vuelvo con el hilo de sta historiaa! weno spero q les guste como va la cosaaa! cuidense, un beso para todos! ALDA

* * *

- ¡MERI KURISUMASU¡JOYEUX NOEL¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

El conocido pizarrón chillón gritaba alrededor del dormitorio. Los chicos se desperezaron entre sus sábanas por tremendo barullo que aquel pizarrón armaba. Harry se paró bruscamente, pisó un regalo al pie de su cama y se dirigió hacia el pizarrón. "¡Feliz Navidad!" gritó, por encima de sus chillidos, y al instante, el pizarrón se calló y se fue a posar en su acostumbrada pared. Harry sonrió. Era Navidad. Quiso ir a despertar a Ron, pero éste yo estaba despierto, y abriendo sus regalos entusiasmado.

- ¡Feliz Navidad! - le dijo, rasgando la envoltura de un regalo - ¡Vaya! - Ron sostenía entre sus manos un par de espuelas vibrantes - ¿Qué es esto, Harry?

- Son espuelas mágicas, Ron; con ellas puedes apurar la escoba para giros de dirección. Solo tienes que usarlas cuando te montes en la escoba, y será más fácil dirigirla.

- ¡Gracias, Harry, realmente te pasaste con este regalo! Sólo quiero abrir los otros... y mira este es especialmente grande... a ver, de quién se trata...pero si es...

- ¿Quién? - inquirió Harry

- Ah, este... no, es que no es mío, creo que lo confundieron, porque es para Facundo, mira que se lo enviaron desde Argentina...

- ¿Es de Hermione, no? - dijo Harry, arqueando las cejas.

- Pues sí... - admitió Ron, un poco apenado - pero no me gusta mucho...

- Vamos Ron, no te molestes en mentirme, no es tu culpa que Hermione este enojada conmigo... debí haberlo esperado, Hermione no me va a regalar nada... ¿y si me tira el regalo por la cabeza cuando descubra que soy su amigo secreto?

- No, no lo creo - Ron abría el tercer paquete, que resultó ser la torta de su madre - de seguro que cuando se lo des, ella tendrá un regalo para ti...

Harry no contestó. Estaba abriendo el regalo aplastado por él hace unos momentos: era una barra de chocolate silbante que Hagrid le había regalado, y con ella venía un nota.

- Eh, Ron, Hagrid quiere que nos encontremos con él en el desayuno... no, espera... ¡no podemos hacer eso! lo que Hagrid quiere es hacerme prometer algo que no voy a cumplir... No iremos a desayunar - añadió Harry, un poco dudoso.

- ¿ESTAS LOCO? no voy a aguantar la mañana sin desayunar¿Qué tal si yo bajo y te traigo el desayuno?

A la media hora, Ron apareció con una bolsita de tostadas francesas, un vaso con jugo de calabaza y una mala cara.

- No podemos salir del castillo si no es hasta después de la cena¿Y a que no sabes a que hora servirán la cena¡A las 8 de la noche¡Estaremos encerrados aquí hasta las 8!

- No puede ser tan malo, Ron.

Pero Harry se equivocaba. Él y Ron se aburrieron toda la mañana, y aunque se la pasaron conversando con Kenyi, para cuando bajaron al almuerzo, todos estaban desganados y hasta algunos murmuraban que era la peor Navidad que habían pasado en Hogwarts. Harry se atragantó al ver a Hagrid almorzando con Madame Maxime y Grawp: estaban hablando animosamente, ignorando las miradas de repulsión que los de slytherin, precedidos por Malfoy, le dirigían a Grawp. Estaba a punto de darse media vuelta y renunciar al almuerzo, cuando Hagrid lo empezo a llamar, se paró y se le plantó en frente.

- ¿Vas a prometerlo, si o no? – Hagrid no se veía contento, más bien su expresión era malhumorada.

- No pienso quedarme sin hacer algo… ¿sabes? He averiguado que los pergaminos están

relacionados con mi padre de alguna forma…

- Harry, no quiero que te metas en problemas, en especial ahora que ni Hogwarts es seguro… pero supongo que tienes razón al querer averiguar sobre tu familia… yo hice lo mismo – añadió Hagrid, volteando hacia Grawp.

Harry miró a Hagrid con aprecio.

- Mira, Hagrid, lo que si te puedo prometer es una cosa: no me arriesgaré más de lo debido… y Ron estará conmigo en todo lo que haga…

- "Ejo" "telo" "or" "seuro" – se le entendió a Ron, por entre las papas asadas.

- Muy bien, Harry, yo confió en ti… y en Ron… pero aquí la sensatez personificada es Hermione¿dónde está? – Hagrid se estaba dando media vuelta, buscando con la mirada.

- Eh… Hermione se fue a la biblioteca… ya sabes, para adelantar cursos y eso…- Harry miraba nerviosamente a Ron

- Ah, bueno, bueno… ¿ella también te acompañará, verdad, Harry?

- Este… sí… claro… - Harry estaba con la voz ahogada – porque es mi mejor amiga…

- Entonces¡asunto arreglado! y ahora me voy a seguir almorzando con Olympe y Grawp… - y de repente, se giró en seco, yendo a abrazar a Harry y Ron- ¡pero ya me estaba olvidando¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Lo que restó del día, Harry y Ron se la pasaron disfrutando de los regalos y observando los símbolos de los pergaminos, a los que no les encontraban significado alguno. Ginny también los miró y les aseguro que Hermione sabría de qué se trataba. Vaya ayuda. A un cuarto para las ocho, todos los gryffindors bajaron para el Gran Comedor. Se había preparado un buffet: las cuatro mesas estaban a los extremos y sostenían los platos más deliciosos del planeta; algunos raros, otros coloridos, y otros muy aromáticos. Los alumnos convocaban con la varita los platos que les gustaba, y en el lugar que dejaba el plato aparecía otro idéntico al anterior. Los platos volaban en todas las direcciones, y todos comieron hasta saciarse.

Dumbledore se levantó de su mesa, y pidió silencio para hablar. Al instante se callaron los alumnos, y el director les dijo:

- queridos alumnos, la espera ha valido la pena: cuando se abran las puertas de entrada, podrán apreciar todo el esfuerzo y dedicación de los que prepararon este Festival de Navidad. Les pido que no se atolondren ni se empujen, que los juegos y las atracciones estarán abiertas hasta las doce de la noche y serán gratuitos. En cuanto a sus amigos secretos, tienen toda la noche por delante para entregarles sus regalos. ¡Feliz navidad!

Los platos se desvanecieron y los alumnos empezaron a salir a tropel hacia la entrada del Castillo. Éstas ya estaban abiertas, como las bocas de todos cuando vieron, por fin, de que se trataba aquel Festival de Navidad.

La explanada del colegio estaba llena de grandes estructuras de colores, pequeñas casuchas chillonas, mesas, sillas repartidas, centellas por acá, luces por allá, y todos los anfitriones de cada establecimiento saludaban a los alumnos y los invitaban a sus juegos. Era un parque de diversiones mágico. En otras ocasiones, Harry había visto propagandas de televisión que promocionaban parques de diversiones muggles, y a los que Dudley nunca dejo de ir. Por primera vez, estaba en uno. Pero su emoción no era nada comparada con la de Ron: parecía un niño, que quería subir y entrar a cuánto juego se le estaba allí. Harry lo siguió a través de la explanada hacia un juego con calderos humeantes.

- Harry¿sabes que es esto¡Son las famosas magi – piscinas¡Vamos a la cola!

- ¡Mejor vamos al frente! Hay un espectáculo con dragones pequeños amaestrados…

- ¡Mira eso¿Me parece o la sirena sabe bailar muy bien?

- ¿Y si probamos suerte en el laberinto? Creo que te llevas un premio…

- ¡ADELANTE, ADELANTE¡ENTREN AL LABERINTO MISTERIOSO¡SE PUEDEN LLEVAR UN PREMIO SOPRESA¡ADELANTE!

Harry y Ron se acercaron a la cola de alumnos que querían entrar al laberinto.

- A este paso, entraremos mañana… - dijo Ron, empujando a un criatura, sin querer – ah, lo siento...

- No se preocupe, mejor amigo de Harry Potter, señor, y ¡Feliz Navidad!

- ¡Dobby¡Feliz Navidad¿Pero que haces aquí? – le inquirió Harry al elfo.

- Pues el señor Albus Dumbledore le ha dado permiso a los elfos para divertirse en el festival de Navidad, Harry Potter, señor, y Dobby nunca había ido a uno, señor, pero los compañeros elfos no han querido venir, señor. Además, Dobby quería entregarle su regalo a Harry Potter, como un amigo secreto más, señor!

- ¡Los amigos secretos¿Pero como nos olvidamos, Ron? No sé donde puede estar Hermione ahora… ah, gracias, Dobby… yo, la verdad no sabía que los elfos también participaban del juego del Amigo Secreto… te debo una¿si?

- Bueno, Harry Potter, señor, los elfos no pueden participar del amigo secreto, señor, pero Dobby quiso ser el amigo secreto de Harry Potter, señor, y se cogió el papelito con su nombre, señor... Dobby le pide disculpas al señor Harry Potter por ese atrevimiento.

- No, Dobby, más bien gracias, estas medias son realmente... originales - respondió Harry, alzando el par de calcetines que Dobby le había regalado. El elfo se alegró.

- No tengo la menor idea de quién o como es Doriana Borj… ¿cómo se supone que le daré el cinturón? – Ron tenía más bien cara de depresión mientras veía la bolsita que contenía el regalo.

- ¿DORIANA BORJ, DICE EL SEÑOR?

Harry y Ron se sobresaltaron. Ya había llegado su turno de entrar al laberinto, y el hombre de la entrada le gritaba a Ron, cómo si estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia.

- Eh… sí¿la conoce usted?

- LA SEÑORITA BORJ ACABA DE ENTRAR AL LABERINTO, Y SI USTED PASA AHORA, PODRÁ ALCANZARLA!

- ¡Bien¿Vamos Harry?

- Yo tengo que buscar a Hermione, Ron¡sólo faltan dos horas para las doce!

- Bueno… entonces te veo a las doce en el castillo… - dijo Ron, y se perdió de vista, entrando por un pasillo oscuro y estrecho.

- ¡Dobby ayudará a Harry Potter a buscar a su señorita amiga, señor¡Podemos empezar por preguntar en cada uno de los juegos, señor!

Andar con Dobby era más peligroso que andar con Ron: el elfo se metía por todos los huecos inimaginables, se escurría por los juegos, tiraba de Harry con determinación para llevarlo a todos los sitios del Festival, buscando a Hermione, y de paso, jugar un poco. Llegaron al frente del último juego: Dobby entusiasmado, Harry decepcionado de no haber encontrado a Hermione por ningún sitio.

- ¡Vamos a ver si la señorita está aquí dentro! – chilló el elfo, y entró al juego con Harry.

El juego consistía en flotar en burbujas de jabón hacia el cielo, sin hacer movimientos bruscos para mantenerse en el aire, y disfrutar de la vista. Dobby había querido entrar en una sola burbuja junto con Harry, pero el encargado mandó al elfo por separado. Harry se sentó dentro de la burbuja y sintió que un aroma caliente, como el del salón de adivinación, le invadía el cuerpo, dejándolo un poco atontado.

La burbuja fue levándose cada vez más, y Harry podía ver el Festival entero y a los alumnos como pequeñas hormiguitas. Trató de ver a Hermione desde allí, pero como el cielo estaba a oscuras, no podía distinguir bien. Entonces, decidió sacar el prendedor, y con su luz iluminar la burbuja. Movió el prendedor, buscando a Hermione a la distancia, y fue cuando la vio. Estaba acompañada de Krum y recorría los juegos lentamente. Ya hubiera sido por el aroma o por la desesperación, el caso fue que Harry se levantó de golpe, y dio un paso al exterior de la burbuja. Un segundo después se dio cuenta del error cometido.

Harry caía 30 metros hacia el suelo a una velocidad impresionante. Gritaba e intentaba sacar la varita. Se le resbaló, pero aún sostenía con fuerza el prendedor en su mano. Era su fin. Harry no podía pensar, ni mirar. El susto de precipitarse hacia el pasto y romperse todo el cuerpo lo hizo perder el conocimiento.Ya no veía nada y caía sin mayor escándalo.

Harry nunca supo cuánto tiempo estuvo inconciente. Para cuando abrió los ojos, estaba tirado boca arriba en el pasto, mirando las estrellas, y sentía el peso de alguien encima suyo, que sollozaba impasiblemente y se aferraba a Harry con fuerza. De repente, la persona dejo de llorar, y levantó la mirada. Hermione estaba preciosa a pesar de las lágrimas, y al ver a Harry conciente, ahogó un grito.

- ¡Oh, Harry! – decía la chica, mientras volvía a abrazar a Harry – temí haber llegado demasiado tarde… ¡pero estás vivo! Pensé…

Hermione se separó de Harry y lo dejo recobrar el aliento. Se sentó a su lado, mientras el chico hacía lo mismo, incorporándose despacio. Harry se percató que no le dolía nada, nada en absoluto; se revisó los brazos y las piernas: ni una fractura.

- Te vi caer a lo lejos y corrí lo más rápido que pude – le explicó Hermione al darse cuenta de la impresión de Harry – entonces te lancé un hechizo para impedir tu caída, y funciono. Pero al verte, estabas inconsciente y tu pulso era acelerado. Me asuste mucho.

De pronto, Hermione se mordió el labio, como si hubiera dicho más de lo que debía. Miró al pasto. Harry la observó: su moño estaba desarmado, probablemente por haber corrido tanto, y la túnica rasgada, quien sabe por qué, pero Harry solo se preocupaba por algo en ese momento: las cosas se arreglaban ahora, o nunca.

- Hermione – dijo, y la chica lo miró de frente. A pesar del frío, Harry sintió calor – No sé quien escribió la carta de cumpleaños, haciéndose pasar por ti, pero lo que sí sé es que tú necesitabas mi ayuda aquella noche en Little Scrock, y que te fallé. Por favor, perdóname, Hermione…

- No, Harry, perdoname tú a mí, que dude de tu amistad… supongo que habrá un motivo para que no llegarás esa noche, pero no fue tu culpa, de eso estoy segura.

Harry sonrió, e hizo que Hermione sonriera. Se levantó poco a poco, y al hacerlo se percató del prendedor. Aquella estrellita había causado todo eso, y allí estaba, en su mano, intacta y brillando como nunca.

- Hermione, yo soy tu amigo secreto ¡Feliz Navidad! – dijo Harry, poniéndole en las manos el prendedor de estrella.

Hermione estaba perpleja: Miró a Harry, miró la estrellita brillando en su mano, y sonrió, mientras le caían algunos lagrimones.

- ¿Qué¿No te gustó? – le preguntó Harry, un poco desilusionado.

- No, no, es el mejor regalo que he recibido, Harry, el mejor… es sólo que, yo no tengo que darte, por lo que tu ya sabes…

- Hermione, el que seas mi amiga nuevamente es el mejor regalo que he recibido, así que estamos iguales.

Un viento helado corrió entre ellos, y un pito muy fuerte retumbó en cada rincón de la explanada. Eran las doce de la noche, y el Festival había terminado. Los alumnos empezaban a salir de los juegos, caminaban a través del pasto, un poco apesadumbrados, pero aún felices por tremenda Navidad que habían pasado. Harry y Hermione caminaron juntos sin decir nada por entre matorrales adornados de luces que ya se apagaban. Krum los observaba de lejos. Otros lentes amarillos también los seguían con la mirada. Ron se les acercó a los pocos minutos, y, se alegró mucho al saber que ya no estaban peleados: nuevamente el trío estaba unido en las buenas y en las malas.

* * *

me puedes dejar una critica? te lo agradeceria mucho! ALDA


End file.
